


Undertale: A New Sans-sation

by RTNightmare



Series: SANS-SATIONAL SERIES [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Monster Blood', Babies, Dicks included!, Ecto-Penis, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Interspecies Romance, Oneshots coming, Pregnancy, literal soul mates, monster/human-hybrid romance, sinners welcome, smut in oneshots for those who want, smut is in chapter 14 (15 on here because prologue is chapter 1)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a depressed, lonely young girl (narrator) falls down the hole in Mount Ebott and comes into contact with Sans (and Toriel)? What will happen when she is forced to stay with said skeleton and his brother after being given 'monster blood' that saved her life after the fall, but also changed her DNA? Will she be able to go home, or is she as stuck as any other monster in the Underground?</p>
<p>[THIS STORY IS NOT FULLY EDITED! IT WILL BE EDITED LITTLE BY LITTLE!]</p>
<p>This story is part of my 'SANS-SATIONAL SERIES', the other stories being one-shots and mini-fics that will be written and posted during or after I finish editing and posting this story.</p>
<p>The Main story was edited by RTNightmare (me), The-Dark-Writer on DeviantArt, and others.<br/><b>This story is my first for Undertale, is very old, and not my best work. My best work is currently Under the Spotlight, so if you wish to have a look, go for it. :)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I have already uploaded some chapters to DeviantArt - the italics and stuff are in the chapters there. I'm uploading here for the sake of getting it out there. 
> 
> This is a hybrid/monster romance. I also ship Sans/Frisk and (though not very much) Sans/Toriel. But this story contains my OC, Rae, whom is based off me in some aspects - my name is actually Rachel. It's basically me (with minor background changes) if I didn't have fandoms and characters like the ones in Undertale to enjoy. 
> 
> This story was edited by The-Dark-Writer on DeviantArt. Go give them a cyber hug!

P R O L O G U E

THE FALL

  
"Ow! Oh god, no! Fuck! Stop it-ouch! OW! Motherf-! Why?!"  
  
I landed hard, a final grunt, a mixture of pain and frustration escaping my smashed lips. Damn roots. Damn mountain. Damn life. Damn every-fucking-thing.  
  
I am an outcast from the world above. Yes, I'm a human. Yes, I went to Mount Ebott. Yes, I know that people almost never return from there. Your point is?  
  
The only reason I came here is because I was dared to. The assholes from school, from work, from everywhere. They all dared me to. And they knew the consequences. So did I. But at this point, I would rather die by a fucking monster attack than be ridiculed by those assholes. As long as I don't have to hear any more of their shitty voices again, I'm totally good.  
  
 _Fuck, no, I'm not okay._  
  
Grunting again, I lifted my head. My whole face felt raw and puffy. My right eye wouldn't open. I don't know how I survived.   
  
Coughing, I tasted my own blood.  _Damn it all_. I tried to lift my head more and managed to see a pathway at the edge of the flowerbed I fell on.  
  
I managed to lift myself up enough to start moving. Along the way, I hear a snap. My leg finally snapped.  
  
"FUCK!" I shrieked. Tears were now flowing, like a waterfall, and I fell back on my face, the pain in my cheek throbbing consistantly. I couldn't focus my left eye anymore. I had lost too much blood and my crying wasn't making it any easier.  
  
"...help." I whispered to the darkness. For a moment, I thought I heard a sound. Yes. It's a simple sound. I can guess what it is before it arrives. It is the soft patter of footsteps.  
  
"Yo. Someone there?" A deep accented male voice called out.   
  
I coughed twice, just to let them know where I am, and the pain increased. The footsteps stop.  
  
"Oh, shit! Tori! Get over here! We gotta 'nother human! And they're in really bad shape!"  
  
After a lot of panting and a gasp, a soft female voice cries out, "Oh my-! Sans, help me with her legs! Careful, that one is broken. We have to hurry! There isn't much time!"  
  
"Gotcha." After that, I black out completely.


	2. ONE: Not the Best Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans warns Toriel that he will not show mercy if the humans acts up. After all, he remembers the genocide timeline...
> 
> And we learn some backstory about where Frisk has gone...

O N E

NOT THE BEST INTRODUCTION

  
Swirling shapes descended on the darkness that had flooded my mind. Hushed voices of variety spoke in jumbles nearby. Was it muffled by a wall or was I too far away to hear? Oh god, I hoped it wasn't brain damage!  
  
Everything was too jumbled for me to understand, so I tried to pick out particular voices instead. The easiest to follow was the first voice I heard. A deep, slightly rough masculine voice with an accent mostly heard in the city. A lot of slang was used.  
  
"Ya r'member what happened last time. I'll betcha the same'll happen again. We can't afford ta have a repeat, Tori. Fer all we know, this one will be more dangerous than Frisk was when others were in control..."  
  
...  
  
"I know how ya feel. But I'm serious. When does that happen? Wouldya do me a favor and remind me?"  
  
Finally, I could hear more than just him.  
  
"I know how you feel, too, Sans. But I won't abandon someone who is as hurt as that girl is."  
  
"Then kill'er so she won't be in any more pain. For her or us. Ya shoulda learned the last time. Humans hate us; we're obviously not worth it."  
  
"That wasn't Frisk's fault. She made the choice to go above without sacrificing the souls that it would take for the seal to be broken. She did it so that no one had to die. Sans, she wasn't born a monster. She didn't belong here. Her choice was a natural one."  
  
The male sighed. "Fine. You can do what ya want with this one." There was silence for a moment. "What does that stuff do?"  
  
"It's monster blood, Sans. Alphys says it can regenerate a non-monster soul. I know I should have asked for permission from her, but her heart had already stopped once. I panicked and..."  
  
"Toriel..."   
  
"I'm okay. Thank you for helping me. I know you didn't want to, but I am glad you were here."  
  
I managed to grunt to make them aware of my conciousness. Silence, followed by the sound of chairs squealing or being knocked over vibrated around the room.  
  
"Hey kid." The male's voice was right by my ear. "You still alive?"  
  
"It'll be all right, dear. You're safe now." The woman sounded very maternal.  
  
The soft voice continued. "Can you open your eyes?"   
  
I tried to do as she asked, managing to the open the left eye. What I saw I couldn't believe.  
  
I tried blinking, but that didn't change anything. A goat wearing royal robes and a skeletal creature wearing a hoodie, gym shorts, and sneakers were staring at me.  
  
"Dreaming..." I mumbled, "mush be."  
  
"Huh?" The skeleton's eye socket twitched, making him look confused.  
  
"Oh dear, she thinks we don't exist." She sighed. "Another one who will try to escape and may die in the process."  
  
The skeleton huffed, his mouth - an ever-present show of teeth - only adjusting slightly into a grimace. "What do you expect froma human."  
  
"THAT IS  **ENOUGH** , SANS!" The goat woman bellowed, standing up and glaring at the skeleton creature. His eye sockets widened and the orbs within them that indicated where is pupils might be shrunk in size with shock.  
  
The goat woman placed one of her paw-like hands on her cheek. "Forgive me."  
  
The skeleton, referred to as Sans, shrugged and looked down, his grimace fading and his expression changing to downcast.   
  
"It's fine. I'm sorry. It's been hard...since..."  
  
"-since Frisk left. I know it has. I apologize. I know you two were close."  
  
Sans shrugged. "I'll be fine, Toriel. Really..."  
  
The goat-woman, Toriel sighed, "I have a job for you, then."  
  
Sans didn't move. Only his pupils rose to meet her gaze. "..."  
  
"Take this girl with you." He cringed. "Maybe she can help you heal. Please, Sans, for me."  
  
"I dunno about this." Sans muttered reluctantly.  
  
"Sans, you haven't been yourself since it happened. Maybe if you were to take her instead of me, there might be a different outcome, for both her and us. Please, Sans."  
  
Sans eyes closed. "Fine." He grumbled. "But if something bad happens, I'm warnin' you...I won't show mercy. Not this time." He opened his eyes again to reveal one angry glowing blue orb. "I'll be back."  
  
Before Toriel could respond, Sans turned completely and walked out of the room. 


	3. TWO: As Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we learn more about the human girl (narrator), who is suffering the side effects of the monster blood, and she and Sans finally start to see eye to eye. Papyrus is much nicer than his brother at this point.

T W O

AS TIME PASSES

  
I was carefully brought to a house in a town called Snowdin. It lived up to its name; there was snow everywhere.   
  
Sans shared a house with his brother, Papyrus. The house itself was cozy and always at the right temperature, unless someone opened the front door for a good number of minutes. For the next two hours, though it felt so much longer, I was forced to deal with Papyrus and his annoying fetish-sounding obsession with spaghetti. At one point, I turned on my side, baring through the pain of shifting so much, just to make it seem like I was ready for bed.  
  
"Just leave'r be, Pap. She's not worth yer time." Someone obviously didn't like me. That was fine, of course. I didn't care for the small skeleton either. His ever present grin only seemed to be cheerful around his brother. But whenever his eyes turned on me, his flipped to show his discontent. At that point, I would turned away or close my eyes. I didn't need this; I didn't need another person hating me, monster or not.   
  
Papyrus looked pitifully at his brother as the smaller skeleton walked up the steps and into his bedroom. An audible locking of the door drew a sigh from the taller skeleton.   
  
"I AM SORRY, HUMAN. YOU WILL HAVE TO FORGIVE MY OLDER BROTHER. HE HASN'T BEEN HIMSELF IN TWO YEARS. HE GREW VERY ATTACHED TO ANOTHER HUMAN GIRL, BUT WHEN SHE MADE IT OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND, SHE HAD TO LEAVE EVERYONE SHE MET HERE BEHIND. THAT ACT, THOUGH NOBLE AS IT WAS, HURT MY BROTHER GREATLY."  
  
I sighed softly, the pain from it barely noticeable. I had been conscious when the two skeletons brought me here. Sans had called his brother after he was done speaking with Toriel and explained the situation. It was Papyrus who carried me to the house, his brother silently walking behind him.  
  
But what Papyrus said rang a bell. To avoid looking at Sans, I was forced to endure the looks of the monsters we passed. It wasn't anything I wanted. I also heard whispers. "Frisk this" and "Frisk that" and finally, "I'll bet it's another Frisk."  
  
I didn't know much about this girl, Frisk. I had heard about her through the news. She was the only human to escape the ruins alive. The whole area near the mountain knew about her. But the news passed and life moved on. Her fame for what she was able to do vanished, replaced with the news of regular political issues, protests at a school, arrests of sorts, and other dreary news.  
  
Papyrus sighed. "HE HASN'T BEEN HIMSELF SINCE THEN. HE USED TO BE SO ANNOYING, WITH HIS BAD PUNS AND JOKES. I MISS THE SANS I GREW UP WITH."  
  
I watched from the corner of my eye as a tear slipped past the tall skeleton's eye socket. It never occurred to me that monsters were so much like humans. They might look really different, but they went through the same things. I never expected this, but I could sympathize with both the skeleton brothers, even though I didn't want to feel like that about the smaller one.  
  
But then I remembered the war. Was Papyrus' attitude just a facade? If yes, I might as well keep my guard up.  
  
  


ONE WEEK LATER

  
I could sit up within day three. I could limp around the day after that. I could walk regularly without the need of the makeshift crutches that Papyrus gave me two days after that. Apparently, they had once belonged to his brother. Seemed like that one was dangerous, despite his appearance.  
  
Five days and I was fine. The bruises had vanished by day six and I could finally walk with a straight back again. I was back to normal. Well, actually, I wasn't...and I knew it.  
  
"YOU SEEM TO BE ALL BETTER, HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed with his signature, almost ever-present smile. I nodded with a tiny smile.  
  
I really wasn't; far from it. I was changing slowly. Whatever that monster blood was that Toriel used to save me, it was changing me. At times, I would feel myself shake violently. Other times, I would let out a shriek I didn't mean to let out. At least twice, I became violently hot, and then cold, shivering violently. I could feel it. The sensation of something terrible crawling in my veins. It was this feeling that started the side effects. And it was this feeling that gave me nightmares every night.  
  
Papyrus was always there. I knew he meant best, and I allowed him to be close because of that. I learned to trust him, even if it was just a little bit.  
  
Sans, I could tell, despised me for what I started as. He would watch from the shadows and occasionally show concern when he thought no one could see or when I had startled him enough for him not to think about hating me.  
  
The entire time, I kept my mouth shut, only opening it to put what little food I took in or to let out the unpleasant sounds that came whenever the scary symptoms of the monster blood came back. I didn't speak once. I didn't mumble or curse. Nothing other than moans, grunts, and screams passed my lips.  
  
But, eventually, after one full week, I broke...  
  
On the eve of my seventh day, I was sitting at the table when the shaking symptom hit again. I screamed, louder than anything before, crashing to the group in a cold sweat. It was so suddenly and startling that it made Sans angry.  
  
"What is  **wrong**  with you?!"   
  
My muscles relaxed and I panted from exhaustion and the constant trembling. My eyes were leaking salt water and I breathed harshly, the air whistling through my teeth.  
  
"Why did we have to get saddled with such a pathetic creature? Why didja even come to the mountain? Why won't you just  **leave**?!"   
  
"SANS! THAT IS NOT-"  
  
I screamed again. But this scream was accompanied by words.   
  
"Y-you think I don't want t-to?" I sobbed. "You th-think I want to be stuck in  **another**  p-place where all I receive are glares and c-cruel whispers and  **HATE**?!"  
  
I got up and glared at him directly. "I am bullied no matter  **WHERE**  I am...that's why I came here! I'm a freak wherever I am! I came here on a dare, but I also came here hoping for something besides..."  
  
I stopped, seeing the fear in them that I had seen in so many others. I was always considered weird, strange, and even dangerous. I only got a job because my parents blackmailed and bribed the mall - they owned a part of it, so they could get away with it.   
  
But who was I kidding? No one. I failed at being human. I failed at being happy. I failed at almost everything...except being the sad little girl that I was.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!" I shrieked in frustration. "WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?!"  
  
I turned away from the skeleton brothers, but caught a glimpse of myself in a reflective surface nearby. My eyes...  
  
My usually normal pale blue-green eyes had turned blazing red.  
  
"Oh my god!" I whispered in dismay. "What have you done to me?"  
  
I turned back, my shoulders hunched. "Wasn't I enough of a freak before this happened? Thanks for making me physically a freak, too!"  
  
I turned away, my back facing the skeleton brothers and my reflection. I walked to the front door.  
  
"WAIT, HUMAN!" Papyrus called after me.  
  
I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply through my teeth. "Isn't it obvious that I'm not human anymore..."  
  
I opened them again and was startled to see Sans directly in front of me, blocking my exit. I turned around and saw Papyrus alone. _What?_  How did he move so fast? I shook my head and turned back to him, my face contorted in anger and pain.  
  
"What?! What do you want from me?! Do you want a thank you for giving me a temporary home? Well, thank you! There, are you happy?"  
  
I finally noticed that Sans didn't look angry. I looked up into his white pupils, noticing he was just a bit taller than me. Of course, everyone was. I'm an ant in response to everyone else's foot.  
  
But focusing, I noticed his expression was sympathetic. And the words that came through his ever-present teeth were voiced in a similar tone.  
  
"I...I'm sorry."  
  
My bitter feelings evaporated. "Yeah, me too."   
  
I slumped and felt Sans bony arms catch me before I fell.


	4. THREE: A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I messed up the order because I have a Prologue AND THEN chapters. Sorry guys! Fixing it now!

T H R E E

A NEW FRIEND

  
I woke up in new surroundings. It was a proper bedroom, unlike where I was before: the couch in the skeleton brothers' living room.  
  
I sat up and looked around. This room was a bit of a mess, but it looked like it had recently been somewhat cleaned. I happened to look down and saw Sans leaning against the bed, asleep.  
  
My eyes widened as I realized where I was. I was sleeping in the older skeleton brother's bed.   
  
"Crap," I mouthed silently. After a couple of muffled deep breaths, I got out of bed and made my way to the door. However, upon trying the knob, I found it was locked. I tried not to make any noise, but after fumbling with the knob, which I noticed needed a physical key to unlock it, I knew it was too late.  
  
I heard a grunt behind me and let out a small, high pitch yelp. I slowly turned to see Sans putting his hoodie back on, which had originally been laying on his lap.  
  
"Sorry for lockin' the door. I fergot that you were here when I did that. Heh."   
  
He strolled over to me and gave me a genuine smile before unlocking the door with a easy twist of a key on a keyring.  
  
"Last night was crazy, huh? I called Alphys, the scientist that made that formula usin' monster blood. She said she would be here by now, but I think she forgot. Probably is hangin' with her girlfriend, Undyne for another round of anime or somethin'. Undyne is a hardcore fighter, a little crazy, and...I don't think I need to go on. Anyways, you might haveta meet'em eventually."  
  
I couldn't stop staring at his creepy smile. Despite his change in composure, he still unnerved me to no end. Did this guy ever close his mouth, for starters? And if he was the older brother, why was he so much shorter?  
  
"Um, can I go...now?" I mumble.  
  
"Sure, but may I join you? It is morning after all."  
  
I blushed. "Sure. I mean, it is your house."  
  
He chuckled. "Yep, it is. C'mon, I'll make breakfast. It's the least I can do to make up for the shitty week I put you through."  
  
He walked past, heading for the kitchen where some commotion with Papyrus was already going down. I watched him, knowing full well what was going on.  
  
I sniffed, tears forming once again in my eyes.  
  
He whipped around, staring. "What? What did I do? I didn't say anything mean, did I?" He looked away to consider.  
  
I started to whimper. "The only reason you changed your 'tude is because I'm becoming a monster, too. I'm finally where I belong, aren't I? That's the grand plan of the universe. To put me through Hell upstairs so that I would finally come downstairs and find my people. Oh, how the universe is so fucked up."  
  
I looked away, holding myself just to try to banish the feeling of myself being ripped apart by the pain.  
  
"I'm so weak," I whispered.  
  
Before I knew it, I felt two protective arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw the hood of Sans' coat. My eyes widened in awe. From glares and passive agressiveness to sharing a bedroom, apologies, and hugs?  _What's going on here?!_  
  
"Stop actin' like such a victim, wouldja?"   
  
I blanked. "What?!"  
  
The arms tightened. "Just cuz ya didn't fit in above, and ya think you were forced here by fate'r whatever, that doesn't mean yer weak. Ya never know, this may turn out to be just what ya needed."  
  
He pulled away enough to look at me directly, something deeper in his eyes. "I'm startin' ta understand why Tori gave me the responsibility of watchin' ya. We both have healing ta do." There was a hint of something else, that deep feeling that was in his eyes, but I couldn't figure it out.  
  
I was so sick of crying, but I couldn't help it. I had one thing I needed to ask.  
  
"But you only started to accept me because I developed the qualities of a monster, didn't you?"  
  
His sympathetic grin turned into a guilty frown. "Yeah, originally, that is what it was." He became silent as he released me completely. I found I didn't want him to let go. That brought the heat to my face. I looked down to hide it.  
  
"But then, I realized that yer hurtin' as much as I have in the past. Hell, I still am." He chuckled sadly. "You actually put it into perspective for me a bit." He chuckled again. "So, now I'm gonna help you."  
  
I looked up at him. He was smiling, like a normal person would.  
  
"If ya need help, just ask. And if ya need someone to talk to, that's fine, too."  
  
 _Talk about a change of heart._  I released a short, huffy laugh. "Heh, you certainly know how to change your 'tude enough to make one trust you, I'll give ya that."  
  
"Hmm, has it occurred to ya that I'm doing this cuz I realized that I was wrong..."


	5. FOUR: Make Up Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post. I'll be uploading a whole bunch tonight.

F O U R

MAKE UP DATE

  
_For puttin' ya through hell_ , Sans explained,  _I might as well take ya out. My treat._    
  
I didn't know what that meant until we stood in front of a small restaurant called Grillby's. The smell seeping through the doors smelled normal and compelling. But for all I knew, that could have been a trap. Doing the sniff test here wouldn't work.  
  
I glanced at Sans through my eyelashes. He bowed slightly and extended his right arm towards the door.  
  
"Nothin' here'll kill ya, promise," he said softly.  
  
There were a number of things I wanted to say, some of which would make me look stupid or childish, others would put me back into victim-stance or just draw attention. Trying to avoid any of those outcomes, I grit my teeth, balled my hands into fists, and walked into the diner.  
  
A few of the monsters looked up. A few eyes widened, but moments later, a lot of those monsters looked back down at whatever was in their claws. Some, however, continued to stare.  
  
"Yo Sans!" The bartender, a monster with a flaming head that was able to wear glasses, called to the skeleton.  
  
Sans raised his hand, the other staying in the pocket of his hoodie. "Sup Grillby!"  
  
The bartender leaned forward, as if to inspect what was going on in front of him.  
  
"Is that another human?" He asked plainly.  
  
I stiffened, the heat rising.   
  
Sans chuckled. "Not quite, dude. If ya got to know'er you'd get it."  
  
Now all the monsters were eyeing me. It was just like back home. And like back home, my anger rose dramatically within the next second.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
  
There was a bunch of unified gasps and then all heads turned down or away as if to try to make it seem like it never happened.   
  
I grumbled and stomped towards the bar. Grillby stiffened and backed away.  
  
"Heh. What can I get for ya, young lady?"   
  
I glared up at him. "What do you have?" I said slowly, my voice low and threatening.   
  
The bartender handed me a menu. "Here you go. We're having a burger sale today only due to a new kind of burger."  
  
I eyed the burger image and the description. It was a regular turkey burger with cheddar cheese.  _Wow, they just discovered something that has been made several times for years up above._  
  
"Sure. I'll take that." I grumbled.  
  
Sans sat next to me. "I guess ya found somethin' ya like. That's good."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "You knew there was a sale today, didn't you?"  
  
His easy smile turned into a grimace again. "Ya caught me. But actually, I come here all the time and I knew I needed ta apologize. So, I was only killing two birds with one stone. Is that so bad?"  
  
I wanted to argue, but I could see his point. A growl formed in my throat, and I folded my arms and let it out slowly so as not to provoke any more attention. I could feel eyes were still on me. I wanted to snap at them for that, but I didn't want any trouble.  
  
"You have anger issues, don'cha?"   
  
I leveled a glared at the skeleton. The expression on his skull made him look like he was trying to figure out sommething hard. It reminded me of how I mixed up algebra with arithmetic and was trying to solve an equation with both types of math floating in my head. I faltered in my attempt to insult him.  
  
"What? What is it?" I asked, the frustration clear and thick in my voice.   
  
Sans looked at me. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. I could tell he wasn't looking at me. He was concentrating on something.  
  
I counted to ten in my head, and then tried again, "Well? What-"  
  
"Here ya go, little lady!" Grillby slid the burger towards me.  
  
I glared at him. "I'm  **NOT**  little!"   
  
He backed away and mumbled an apology.  
  
I grabbed the burger and the ketchup he left beside it, lifted the burger bun, and dumped the ketchup, not caring that it splattered the red substance everywhere. Putting the bun back on top, I picked up the burger and ripped a huge chunk out of it, munching noisely.  
  
I finished what was in my mouth and then continued the same way until there was nothing left. Then I turned back to the skeleton.  
  
His whole body was facing me. His mouth, teeth still showing, was a crooked frown. His eyes were huge with awe and the pupils had actually grown this time. If I wasn't so angry, I would have thought he looked adorable.  
  
And then, as if to make matters worse, he grinned again. The heat spread to my face and I looked away.  _Why me?_  
  
"Uh...uhm..." I couldn't find words. _Damn!_  
  
And then, after a short snicker, he said, "Hey, uh...oh, wow! I never asked yer name."  
  
I looked up. "It's Rae."  
  
"Oh, that'sa nice name."   
  
"Thanks. You, too, I guess."  
  
His smile widened. "Heh, thanks, kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid. I'm an adult. I'm twenty-two years old."   
  
His eyes widened and the frown, a questioning frown, reappeared. "Really?"  
  
I nodded. "Why? How old are you?"  
  
He looked away, a blue tint powdering his cheeks.   
  
"Anyways, what I was tryin' ta say is...you got ketchup on yer face."  
  
I gasped, the knowledge that he was distracting me forgotten. The blush on my face no-doubt returned, and grabbed a butt load of napkins and started to clean myself up. I continued to the process until I felt nothing left.  
  
"All good?" I asked the skeleton.  
  
"Uh," the pity returned to his face. "Here, let me help ya with the last spot."  
  
I stayed still as he took the last remaining napkin and quickly wiped the last bit of red off my forehead.  
  
"Wow, there was ketchup on my...ugh!"  
  
He chuckled. "Are ya always this messy?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I'm usually so much better than this. Too much has happened."  
  
I sniffed as realization hit me. "I just want to go home. At least there, I know what will happen. I am so stupid for coming here. I let them win."  
  
Another napkin was applied to my cheeks, wiping away the tears.  
  
"I would agree with ya if it were easy to leave this place. Frisk could do it cuz she was human. I mean  **completely**  human. You are no longer completely human, and for that, it may not be possible. Sorry."  
  
I sniffed again, looking at the shaking hands in my lap.  
  
"I can't change the past, Rae. But maybe...maybe I can help you, for the sake of yer future."  
  
I looked up at him. "How?"  
  
"I can teach ya how to use yer monster abilities." He said sincerely.  
  
I had nothing to say. I knew monsters could control magic, but just because I was given a bit of their blood didn't mean I had powers too. _Did it?_


	6. FIVE: How to Train Your Hybrid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points to whoever can guess the reference in the title of this chapter. ;)

F I V E

HOW TO TRAIN YOUR HYBRID?

 

My face slammed into the snow at brute force. Thanks to a technique Sans showed me before we began anything else, I knew how to heal myself.   
  
There was one question in my head that I needed an answer to, but was afraid to ask: How did he know how to teach me? Or, do all monsters have the same powers?  
  
I had been knocked off my feet at least fifty times. The only reason I wasn't dead was because the skeleton gave me time heal myself before beginning again.  
  
I fixed the skin along my jaw and looked up at him, my eyes half-lidded with exhaustion, the rims bruised and a bit swollen from lack of sleep.   
  
It had been four days since he offered to help me, and I was not able to land an attack on him. It enraged me, and that rage pushed me forward.  
  
He just stood there with his ever-present smirk stretched from cheek to cheek.  
  
I growled, pumping myself up, and launched myself at him. He dodged, lifting me into the air and slamming me in another direction. After healing my broken arm, I sat up, but refused to get up.  
  
"What'sa matter, girl? Givin' up so soon? We're only at the beginnin' still!" Sans taunts had originally made the anger and dispair within me churn, but now I didn't even have the desire to indulge in this annoying game.  
  
When I didn't move, he just stood there. I waited, watching him shift his weight. After a minute, he took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms instead.  
  
Then he started to whistle.  
  
I growled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why won't you attack?!"  
  
He stopped whistling and chuckled. "I never attacked you, Rae."  
  
My anger discipated as I considered what he said. He hadn't attacked me. I had attacked him, and he had used his abilities whenever I did to push me away.   
  
"So, does that mean...you can only use your magic on me whenever I'm attacking you?"  
  
His grin widened. "Close, but not quite."  
  
I gave him a deadpanned expression. "Then what?"  
  
His expression shifted to a daring smirk. "Why don't you try again and find out?"  
  
I tensed, my lips tight, my eyes hard with frustration, my shoulders locked, and my hands balled into fists.  _Fine. I'll give you what you want. But only if you give me what I want after that._  
  
He seemed to understand my desire and stood up straight, preparing himself for the next assault attempt.  
  
I stood up, feigning to the left and then moving right. But then I realized it. I hadn't moved. I looked down and saw the ground was lower than it was supposed to be.  
  
I was floating, masked in a blue glow. I looked at Sans and saw his fingers extended towards me, magic dancing on his fingertips.   
  
_How?!_  
  
"Whenever you move, I have control!" He stated.   
  
I blanked.  _How was I supposed to win, then?_  
  
He lowered me to the ground, and I slumped, defeated. He walked up to me and patted my messy, wet hair.   
  
"Now that you understand how it works, it is time you find out how to fight it..."  
  
  
  
"Heh, sorry 'bout that. I know I said we would start the next part of yer training, but I could hear yer stomach growlin'."  
  
We were currently seated at Grillby's bar. This was where we came every day. And every time, I would sample something new. With all the training, I couldn't keep my hotheaded emotions up. That helped a lot with my conversations with the literally-hotheaded man behind the bar.  
  
We were on better terms. And after the third day, I apologized. He just shrugged it off without a word and brought me the salad I had ordered that day.   
  
For a dude whose element was a noisy one, he certainly didn't talk all that much. An occasional, "Hmm." Maybe a "Yes" or "No". But never a full sentence. Never more than a word from what I could tell.  
  
I stared at the meal I had ordered. It was a burger with three different kinds of cheeses. I glanced over at Sans, who was guzzling down a ketchup bottle. Every time I saw him doing that, I didn't understand why he could eat it plain. However, today, I felt like I could understand.   
  
He eyed me, the other eye socket closed as if he were winking. Taking the half emptied ketchup bottle from his slightly opened mouth, he turned fully towards me.  
  
"Need somethin'?"   
  
I shook my head as if to knock myself back to reality with the jerky motion.   
  
"Um, I just..." I mumbled.   
  
"Need some ketchup?" He asked, amusement hinted in his tone.   
  
I sighed. "Sure," I replied dryly. "Why not?"  
  
I grabbed the ketchup from him and flipped it over, hoping...  
  
The ketchup splattered heavily onto the burger. But instead of being grumpy like I had the last two times he had done it, I face planted, devouring the red-covered burger without taking the time to pick it up.  
  
By the time, I was finished, the plate was clean of everything; burger, bread, cheese, and all the ketchup.   
  
By the time I was finished licking the plate clean, it finally registered what I had done.  
  
I looked up, tongue lolling out of my mouth, my expression blank. Sans was leaning slightly away, his hands gripping the table, mouth in a grimace, his brows high on his skull from surprise. Grillby's fire was too quiet, his head tilted slightly to the side, his hands paused from cleaning the glass.   
  
To my left were two dogs, I didn't which was Dogamy and which was Dogressa. All I noticed was that their eyes were bugging out and their mouth was open, tongues surprisingly not lolling out like mine was.They weren't panting like they normally did, which had me confused.  
  
I turned completely around, my tongue slinking back into my mouth. It was only then that I realized that the whole bar had become deathly quiet.  
  
"Hey," Sans said. I turned.  
  
"Do you want the rest?" He asked, pointing to the ketchup.   
  
Without answer, I grabbed it, ripped off the cap, and chugged the remains of the bottle.   
  
Wiping my mouth and burping, I turned back to thank him, but the expression on his face made me forget.  
  
"What?" I asked softly.   
  
He stood up, grabbed my hand, and roughly said, "Come with me."  
  
It was a demand. That much I knew. But there was fear in his voice. Fear I didn't understand.   
  
The feeling of his magic overwhelmed me. In the next moment, we were in front of the ruins.   
  
Sans banged on the door. "Tori!"   
  
There was a crash of something breaking on the ground. After that, the sound of pattering footsteps before the ruin doors opened.  
  
"Sans? What-! W-why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Sans eyes were pleading, as if to tell her to make it stop. I didn't understand, even after the next sentence that came out of his mouth.  
  
"We have a huge problem..."


	7. SIX: Too Much Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get read for lotsa FEELZ...because they is gonna be a lot from here on out...

I glared at the wall through my rapidly growing bangs, my back hunched out of pure agitation.   
  
Toriel and Sans were in the other room, talking about something concerning me. At time, I could hear Toriel or Sans raise their voices. At others, it was so quiet, they could have stopped speaking.   
  
After the first hour, however, I couldn't take it. I tried to press my ear to the wall that separated us. But all I could hear were mumbles that made no sense:  
  
"I ck e? I nt oo? F is ide fec, why e?"  
  
"Cz oor or mn n me!"  
  
I snarled, my newfound power taking over.  
  
"Well, fuck you both, then!" I hissed at the wall. In other words:  _If you won't tell me what the hell is going on, I'm out._  
  
I bolted out of the ruins, leaving the door open so that the icy wind could get in. I didn't know if they heard me leave, but I didn't care.  
  
I ran, turning left and right, going downhill and past a rock. I splashed through puddles and leapt through the waterfall stream before tripping on rocks on the other side and landing in a heap. Ironically, I felt nothing, even though I had scraped my knee and palm of my hand in the process.  
  
I couldn't tell if the liquid on my cheeks were tears or part of the falls. I didn't care. I felt miserable. My mind was hazy from the anger, my teeth were chattering from the cold water that soaked my clothes and hair and now dribbled in small streams down my cheeks.   
  
For the first time in a year, I truly wanted to  **die**.  
  
The thought made me sob. The last time I felt so heartbroken, it was over a boy I had dated. I thought he had liked me. But later, he told me the truth. My parents had set it up, but considering I was so pathetic and annoying, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
That night, I planned to end my life, but my parents stopped me. They sent me to the hospital. I returned home three days later, with a list of medications to get, three of them handed over from the hospital personal who brought me home.  
  
I growled. Medications couldn't help me. I had the attention span of a fly, I was a miserable person, a social outcast, and was so hot headed and quick to judge. But, after all I had been through, why shouldn't I be? I mean, that wasn't the first time I had been to the hospital.   
  
I sniffed, my anger finally dissolving. I hated everything, but I couldn't do a thing about it. Eventually, my parents would find out what had happened to me. They would try to sue the people who dared me to come here, but nothing would happen. Eventually, they would forget about me.   
  
And that would be that.  
  
The thought had me sobbing harder. Eventually, I screamed, pulling my hair as I let the years of anger and frustration that was boiling in my core loose. But no matter how hard I screamed, there was still so much more boiling at my center. It would take hours just to let out a quarter of it.  
  
Out of pure fury, I slammed my fist into the stone-covered ground. The blood gushed, but I felt nothing and continued to pummel the ground. I knew my knuckles were broken after the third slam, but I continued without a thought until a hand grabbed me, forcefully stopping my assault on the ground.  
  
I looked up, eyes burning with tears and rage. Sans sat in front of me, eye sockets wide with terror and concern.   
  
"Stop," He whispered cautiously.   
  
I began to shake, feeling coming back into my body, the pain going straight to my broken hand.   
  
"Shh, easy." He breathed soothingly. His free hand reached around and craddled me, pulling me into his chest. My head below his jaw, I continued to tremble. I breathed sharply through my mouth, my hot tears continuing to flow from my wide, unblinking eyes.   
  
"Is she in there, Sans?" Toriel called from the other side of the falls.   
  
"Yeah, I found'er. I'm comin' out right now. Wait there." He called back softly. With the roaring falls, I didn't know if she heard. But with no response and considering she didn't enter, I assumed she did.  
  
Sans held me close, the hand that held my bleeding knuckles careful not to cause more pain.  
  
"C'mon, let's go back. You're gonna be okay."  
  
I looked up at him. This was the expression I had never received from anyone on the surface. It was the face of someone who honestly cared.   
  
I closed my eyes. I felt the skeleton lift me up and begin to walk. I knew when we were on the other side of the falls, though I couldn't figure out why I didn't feel the water again. It registered with me that Sans didn't look wet when he found me. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, so I let it rest.  
  
I focused on the expression Sans had on his skull. With that in my mind, I slept, my pain in my hand numb and bearable.


	8. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELZ! Rawr!

S E V E N

THE TRUTH COME OUT

 

When I woke up, I felt warm. It took me a moment, but I also realized that I was still surrounded by arms. I glanced up at Sans, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, enough to see beyond his teeth into what looked like a black abyss.

 

It took me a moment to realize he was fast asleep. Air hissed out of his mouth with each exhaled breath into my face. However, instead of smelling foul, like most people's breath did, it smelled like regular air with a tint of tomato. I didn't have to think too hard about where the smell was from: ketchup.

 

Something about that hit me as funny, but I couldn't figure it out.

 

Surprisingly, I felt safe in his arms. It took me a moment to realize that his midsection was very comfortable, like a pillow, cushioned by something that lay inside his shirt. For all I knew, he could have put a pillow in there to make it easier for me. I'd ask him later.

 

I didn't want to get up. In fact, I nuzzled deeper into his shirt.

 

He snorted softly in his sleep. It was cute.

 

My eyes widened.  _Oh no! No! This was **not**  happening!_

 

I carefully looked up again. His features were so soft, gentle, and comforting, even in sleep. I felt the heat rise.

 

As if to prove how unlucky I was, his eye sockets opened and he looked down.

 

"Hmm?" He mumbled through his now-closed teeth.

 

The heat increased and I slammed my cheeks into his shirt, trying to hide.

 

"Whoa!" He jumped. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

 

I groaned at the new nickname. I knew he was trying not to call me kid, but the new name wasn't helping. What happened to just  _Rae_? Was that  **really**  so hard?

 

I glared into his shirt until I felt his hand rub circles into my back. I tilted my head up so my eyes alone could be free of his shirt. He was staring down at me questioningly, one brow raised, the other scrunched tight over his socket.

 

"What's with you?"

 

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't even bring myself to accept my revelation. Yeah, it was true. I couldn't deny it anymore. It had been building, almost behind my back.

 

"Hmm," he hummed. "Well, anyways, glad yer awake. I want ya ta meet someone."

 

He attempted to get up, but I clung to him, grabbing his arm. It surprised both of you.

 

"That shaken, huh? Alright, you can have my arm. But only fer now. M'kay, sweetheart?"

 

Turning my face into his arm, the fabric of his hoodie puffy enough to conceal my face, I managed to give a shaky nod.

 

He chuckled and led me out of the room. I recognized the hallway enough to know that this was now the second time I had slept in his room.

 

I looked up and noticed two new monsters next to Toriel. The goat woman stood up when we appeared. The other two, one a dinosaur monster that resembled a triceratops wearing a lab coat, the other a blue fish resembling a piranha, especially with those sharp teeth. I could tell that both of the new monster were female.

 

You felt Sans give a small wave. "Hello Alphys, Undyne. Thanks for comin'."

 

The fish scowled. "You interrupted our Anime Binge Hour, dude! This'd better be good!"

 

Sans chuckled, "Anime Binge  **Hour**  doesn't even cover it. Don't you watch for about two days straight in between make out sessions?"

 

Alphys blushed. "Sans, d-don't...don't say that."

 

Undyne hissed, "Yeah, you know nothin', dude!"

 

I could hear Sans' grin grow with his following chuckle.

 

Toriel cleared her throat, the sound stern and commanding. "Well, I think that's quite enough."

 

The banter stopped immediately as the group eyed the goat woman.

 

"Apologies, your majesty." Sans bowed, but I could see his playful smirk.

 

Toriel rolled her eyes as he stood up from his bow. She turned to Alphys.

 

"Alphys, would you do the honors of telling us again your diagnosis of the situation?"

 

Alphys paled. "I...I don't think it's my place for some of it, but I can tell you what the DNA itself is doing."

 

Toriel nodded. "That will do. Please, tell us, and Sans can fill in the rest."

 

I looked at Sans like everyone else did. His eye sockets were wide in fear and his grin had vanished, replaced with a dreadful frown. His eyes shifted down to me briefly before flickering back to Toriel, a silent plea coming from their depths.

 

Toriel, for her part, turned back to Alphys. The dinosaur monster hastily cleared her throat.

 

"S-so, I took some of the b-blood from the girl's knuckle b-before it healed. A-and I've discovered that she is b-becoming m-m-more like a monster. Uh! B-but it's slowing! She will p-probably remain a-a hybrid. S-so, no need to, heh, worry. R-right?"

 

I felt like I already knew this. But then something occurred to me.

 

"Who's monster blood did I get when I was saved?" I asked.

 

As if the topic was too terrible to speak about, all eyes shifted to Sans. I heard an audible snap of jaws and felt a big gulp.

 

I looked up at Sans. He chuckled tensely before looking down at me.

 

"Heh, that...would be me, Rae."

 

My eyes bulged, but I didn't dare let go of his arm. I just stared, dumbfounded.

 

_I had gotten **his**  blood? Oh, c'mon! I had to get blood from the guy I was slowly having feelings for? Wait, is that what caused the infatuation?_

 

"You okay?" Sans asked quietly.

 

I blinked twice and then pushed my face back into his arm, the heat blooming to my hairline.

 

"Hey, do ya have a fever, kidd-I mean, Rae?"

 

I shook my head.

 

"Um, 'kay, I feel the heat through my sleeves. Ya sure yer okay?"

 

I nodded vigorously.

 

I felt a tap and shifted away from Sans to look at Alphys.

 

"Oh, your face is all red!"

 

"Hmm? Lemme see!"

 

Sans tried to pull away, but I clung to him like a magnet.

 

"Kiddo, yer gonna havta let go event'ally."

 

As irritated as he sounded, it was nothing compared to what I was feeling. The second time he tried to separate me from him, I shrieked, covering my face and bolting out the door.

 

I slammed past Papyrus and into the snow. I got up and ran to the left, not caring where I went. Looking up, I screamed as I saw Sans directly in front of me, hands in pockets, a deadpanned look on his face.

 

I turned the other way and found Undyne. I turned to the remaining two directions and found them blocked by Papyrus and Toriel.

 

"No!" I gasped. "Not again!"

 

They stepped closer, surrounding me further, and that's when the hyperventilation started.

 

"No...no...don't!" I pleaded.

 

I cowered in the snow as memories overwhelmed me. A group of boys and girls, sometimes one or the other, blocking my exit, taunting me, often laughing in between.

 

"No...don't do this! Stay away!"

 

Their faces were vivid in my mind: Elliott Powell, Nate Glenn, Robert Jacobson, Jane Eric, Deliah Hamilton, Lana Freedman, and so many more.

 

Elliott was the worst of them, so it made sense to...

 

"Get the fuck away from me, Elliott, you bastard!"

 

There was a round of gasps.

 

"Oh dear, she's remembering something! That's why she's so scared!"

 

The voice was barely recognized. I was too far gone. I heard responses, but I didn't comprehend it. It was too late.

 

I screeched, lunging at the nearest monster, seeing only red in my vision. I clawed at whoever it was, not hearing anything but my own vicious snarls. I snapped my jaws, trying to bite whatever I could.

 

It was several minutes before I realized I was making no progress. At that point, my energy had waned and I slumped. Seconds later, I felt the ground.  _Had I been in the air?_

 

I felt familiar arms engulf me.

 

"Sorry, kiddo. I had ta stop ya. But yer gonna be okay, promise."

 

At this point, even half conscious, I recognized Sans careful embrace.

 

"Just relax, sweetheart. We'll talk about this when you're better. Don't worry 'bout it!"


	9. EIGHT: Dreams of Painful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now, I don't know if any of you saw that coming...
> 
>  
> 
> Hmm....?

E I G H T

DREAMS OF PAINFUL MEMORIES

 

_I opened up my eyes to the familiarity of how my dreams usually started before they moved onto the main theme; a clear, bare, white space. I was often picked on for the bizarre intro, but at least it was a symbol of 'I know I'm dreaming'._

_I waited and eventually the white space began to shift. Gray hues replaced most of the white space. Eventually, the clarity set in and I could hear voices._

_"Dr. Gaster, the machine seems to be stable."_

_I looked in the direction of the voice and found Alphys talking to a tall figure in black. His bald white head was similar to a certain skeleton I knew, though this man's head was more oval._

_When the man replied, it was in a language that made no sense. While he spoke, his hands made signs. I didn't know anything about sign language._

_"Pssh! Geez, Dad! Y'don't need ta say it like that."_

_It was then that I noticed him. Though his voice was higher pitched, obviously due to his youth, I could tell it was Sans. The tone of voice and the way he looked was the same as the Sans I knew._

_The only real difference was the labcoat he wore._

_Dr. Gaster looked down at the small skeleton with a grin that said, 'Oh! Look who's talking?'_

_Sans giggled. "Sorry, Dad! Yer right!"_

**_Dad?! Wait..._ **

_"We have preped the machine with the dummy like you suggested, and it successfully returned to us from both the future and the past. Hopefully now we can see if it will work on something more...lively."_

 

_So this machine was for going through time. **Wow...**_

_The way Alphys talked, she sounded so much more confident. She looked like she was maybe just breeching adulthood. She smiled shyly up at the doctor._

_"Dr. W.D. Gaster, we are ready for you." The words came from a scientist above._

_Dr. Gaster signed him back. I guessed he was thanking him. Then he turned to his son and patted his head. He spoke in his weird language and then opened his arms._

_Sans went to hug him, the arms enveloping his him._

_"No worries, Dad. I can take care of Pap until ya get back. Though, according to my calculations, it shouldn't take more than a day. Grillby knows to stop by at seven and I can take care of reading Pap's bedtime story by myself. Don't worry."_

_Gaster closed his eye sockets contentedly. When he released his son, Sans spoke to him in the language Gaster had used, and then signed him before waving._

_With that, the tall skeleton turned and walked into the light of the machine..._

_The scene changed and all I could see was Sans, sweating with a pained expression like I had never seen. He was being held back by Alphys and another scientist._

_"No! You can't do this! He's still in there! You can't-!"_

_It occurred to me what was going on. I looked at the machine and, sure enough, it was smoking, the fires from inside consuming the metal._

_"Daaaaaad!" Sans screamed._

_Suddenly, everything shifted. I felt Sans' pain within me and heard myself screaming._

_I lifted my hand up and saw the small bones of Sans' hand. As if our souls were one, we reached together, trying to get past the other scientists holding us back._

_By now, pieces of the machine were ripping or burning off. Most of the scientists were running away. Together, Sans and I looked to the left to see the timer. Ten seconds remained._

_Using the last of our combined strength, we pushed past the scientists and ran. But time was not on our side._

_As we entered the machine, we saw Gaster, a heap in the center._

_"Dad!" Came our combined scream. Gaster looked up at us, gasped, and, with a second to spare, ripped his eye from the socket and threw it at us._

[I love you, son.]

 

_It seemed to soak into us at the same time as pushed us out of the machine. Pain flared in our left eye and a second later, two giant skeleton monster heads surrounded us protectively as a flash of light signaling the destruction of the machine overwhelmed us._

_"No..."_   
  
  


 

I bolted up, screaming, "NO!"

 

"Whoa! Stop! Calm down! Yer all right!"

 

I turned to Sans, the blue of his eye fading.

 

"Calm down. Everyone else is sleepin'."

 

I looked around, shaken by the dream.  _No_ , I realized,  _That was a memory. I had just relived Sans' past._

 

"I...I'm sorry." I whispered, fresh tears flowing down my face.

 

"Hmm?" Sans looked at me, bewildered. "What do you mean? Sorry for what?"

 

I scooted further towards him. "You...you lost so much. Didn't you?"

 

Sans went rigid, his eye sockets elongated more than I thought possible. His jaw opened, but no sound came out. Finally, he was able to speak again.

 

"How...how do  **you**  know that?" His whisper was almost inaudible.

 

I hesitated. When I spoke, I was cautious.

 

"I saw...I saw what happened. It was in my dream."

 

He cringed, his eyes closed. "Tell me what you saw. Exactly." His voice was rough.

 

I paused again before willing myself to speak, "I saw you talking with Alphys and...and..."

 

"Who?! Spit it out already!"

 

I flinched. "Gaster."

 

He sighed painfully before opening his eyes. "Of all the things my blood had to do to you, it had to show you my most painful memory. The world just loves to fuck with me."

 

I subconciously placed my hand on his cheekbone. Despite being angry, and despite my assumptions, he leaned into my palm.

 

"Promise me something, Rae," he whispered.

 

"Okay." Anything to bring the smile back.

 

"Don't tell the others. Not even Alphys. None of the others remember. I was shielded from the blast and its effects by my father's powers. Only I remember anything."

 

I nodded, feeling his pain.

 

"Also, if you have more of these dreams, please come tell me. I need to know this."

 

I nodded again.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Don't worry. I...I know how you feel. I know what it's like to be misunderstood."

 

I watched as the smile slowly crept back on his face. It was small, but it was there.

 

"I guess that's one way of lookin' at it."

 

I smiled gently. I finally found something in common with the skeleton I had a crush on.

 

Now we could suffer together...


	10. NINE: The Call from Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we see some of the shiz Rae goes through! Hold on tight!

N I N E

THE CALL FROM ABOVE

 

The memory dreams continued every night since the one with Sans and Gaster. After the third night, I knew for certain it would be a regular thing. The memories would shift in time, some being from when Sans was a child, others being when he was a teenager or older.

 

After that third night, Sans and I spent about an hour discussing them each day. He would explain when they happened, and would reveal almost all of what I wanted to know. However, there were a few questions he wouldn't answer. Some of them were things I desperately wanted to know:

 

"Why won't you tell me how old you are?"

 

"Cuz..." The only reply I got from the skeleton.

 

I pouted. "You have a reason for not telling me?"

 

"Maybe." The brief answer always made it more irritating.

 

"And that reason would be?" I asked cuttingly.

 

He shrugged. That was usually when I gave up. Not this time, though.

 

"Tell me!" I pleaded.

 

Not bothering with a verbal response, he shook his head lazily and looked away.

 

"Please!"

 

He pretended not to hear, or maybe he was pretending that he was thinking. In the end, I knew he was just ignoring me.

 

I growled, "What! Are you an old fart, or somethin'?! Is that it?!"

 

Surprisingly, that's when his resolve crumbled.

 

"'Scuse me?! I ain't that much older than  **you** , Missy!"

 

At that, I grinned as he slammed his skull into the table!

 

"Shit." He said shortly.

 

I wiggled with excitement as I leaned towards him. "How much older, Sans?"

 

He lifted his head and glared at me. "I'm done fer t'day. Annoy me later, wouldja?"

 

My grin widened. "No problem!"

 

I was finally getting results.

 

 

 

Two days passed and Sans didn't even care about my dreams anymore. Whenever I tried to approach him about the latest one, he would wave it off and walk away.

 

 _Really?!_ I thought, seething,  _Are you really **that**  immature?!_

 

I walked into the kitchen and planned to prepare myself some breakfast when a familar buzzing came from the other room where Papyrus was currently watching Mettaton's show. I had met the robot the day before and found him very intimidating.

 

Thinking that the buzzing was coming from Papyrus' cellphone, I ignored it.

 

"HEY HUMAN! YOUR PHONE IS RINGING!"

 

Sighing and ignoring the term human, because clearly I wasn't anymore, I walked into the other room and snatched my phone from the couch arm where it had been charging.

 

Without looking at the number, I flipped it open.

 

"Who is it?" I asked in a tone that clearly asked, 'why the hell are you bothering me?'

 

"RAE!" Came a voice I never thought I would hear again.

 

"Ho shit! Mom?!"

 

"Excuse me, what did you just say?!"

 

I glared at the ground, registering the look of shock on Papyrus' face.

 

"Sorry, I just...didn't expect you would call me."

 

"What do you mean?! I have been trying to call you for the last two weeks! I tried five different times per day! And only  **NOW**  you decide to answer?! Where are you, young lady?!"

 

I gulped. "I'm...uh..."  
  


The door opened and Sans came striding in.

 

"Yo Pap, is the TV working now?"

 

"Rae, who was that?!"

 

I opened my mouth to speak, but only a short exhalation of my breath came out.

 

"RAE!"

 

I glared at the phone, "WHAT, MOM?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

 

"Don't you yell at me like that, little miss! Your father and I have gone on a rampage looking for you! We found out about the so-called  _dare_ and we have already sued numerous families. Believe it or not, we won. Now tell me where you are!"

 

I didn't believe her, obviously, but knowing my parents, they would have found a way to win a case like that.

 

"I'm underground." I said shortly.

 

There was a huff on the other line. "I don't believe you."

 

"Fine, you don't have to. I don't believe you won a suit like you said, so you don't have to believe me. Either way, I'm not lying."

 

There was some background noise and then a masculine voice took hold of the phone.

 

"Rae, it's Dad. Where are you?"  
  


I breathed for a moment. My dad was a little more understanding.

 

"Take a deep breath and tell me, Sweetheart."

 

"I'm underground, Dad. I'm within Mount Ebott."

 

There was silence on the other end for a full five seconds.

 

"Honey, how are you alive? There is evidence that monsters live there."

 

I chuckled sarcastically, "I know. I've met a bunch. I'm living with two monsters who happen to be skeletons. Isn't that weird?"  
  


I watched Sans and Papyrus exchange looks.

 

"Sweetheart, if what you say is true, we need to get you out of there."  
  


I was about to reply when a realization dawned on me.

 

"I can't."

 

"Why not?!" Unlike my mother, my father sounded fearful.

 

"There are a few reasons."

 

"Honey, you are a human. You can pass the barrier. You heard about Frisk, right? You can-"

 

I sighed heavily, "No...I can't."

 

After a pause, "Why...?"

 

I looked up, my eye engulfed in red flames. "Because I'm not completely human anymore..."

 

There was background noise again.

 

"Rae, it's your mother! What did they do to you?"

 

I glared into space. "They saved my life. And after those assholes from home tried to destroy it."

 

"Rae, stop using that kind of language. What would others think if they heard-"  
  


I put the phone on speaker and shouted, "YOU THINK I FUCKING CARE ANYMORE WHAT THOSE FUCKERS THINK OF ME! AFTER ALL THE PAIN THEY CAUSED ME, LIKE HELL I WILL! IF YOU DIDN'T REALIZE IT BY NOW, LET ME SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!  **I. DON'T. BELONG. THERE.**  I HATED BEING UP THERE. I'M EVEN GLAD I DID THAT DARE. BECAUSE NOW I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THOSE FUCKERS OR YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO WEAR OR NOT TO WEAR, AND WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE! I'M FREE FOR ONCE! GET IT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

 

The pain had made my voice shake, and the tears fell freely down my cheeks.

 

"Rae..." My dad pleaded.

 

I grit my teeth and closed my eyes. They flew back open when a small skeletal hand gently took the phone from my trembling hand.

 

"Hello, sir." Sans said gently into the phone.

 

"Who is that?" My father returned, his voice only hinting at curiosity.

 

"My name is Sans. I'm...um...one of the monsters lookin' out fer yer daughter."

 

"Sans...wait, like Sans Serif or Comic Sans?"

 

Sans looked at me in confusion. I shook my head and mouthed, 'Later.' I pointed to the phone and gave the confused skeleton a thumbs up. He nodded.

 

"Um, sure..."

 

"Why are you named after a font?"

 

"Not sure," Sans replied, and then quickly added, "I jus' wanted ta tell ya that yer daughter is in good hands."

 

"Are you really a monster?"

 

"Yeah," the smile was in his voice. "Anyways, as your daughter said, my bro and I are skeletons. But we have taken care of Rae."

 

"Sans, what did she mean by the whole 'not being a human anymore' thing?"

 

Sans hesitated. "Um..."

 

"Please," my father begged. "This is my little girl. I have a right to know."  
  


"You mean  **we**  have a right to know, Benny." I wished my mother would back away from the phone. She always caused so much stress with me and a lot of others.

 

"Yes, dear, I apologize."

 

I huffed, "Don't."

 

"Rae, sweetie, your mother is just worried."

 

I didn't respond. I was fed up with my mother. Sarah Meyer was a woman who could stress anyone out just by looking at them. I had inherited her hotheadedness, which saved me just enough from my father's cowardess. But I didn't like the woman. Period.

 

"Anyways, Mister...Sans, please continue."

 

Sans sighed and looked at me. "I am going to tell them everything. I don't have a choice. They are your parents."

 

I shrugged, defeated.

 

"Like I said, it's doesn't matter." 


	11. TEN: Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's some more feelz!
> 
> Now what? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of what I have for you. Hope you're enjoying my fic! :)

T E N

MUTUAL

 

The process of explaining what had happened to me was strenuous. There were over ten instances when I wanted to rip my cell phone from Sans' bony have and chuck it out the window. Yes, I said 'chuck', because cutting off the connection wasn't good enough.

 

But every time I tried, Sans would dodge my attempts and walk away. After the seventh time, I gave up and sulked on the couch.

 

I zoned out when Sans started to explain the bit about bashing my knuckles into the stones behind the waterfalls. I grumbled when I heard my mother shriek about seeing the doctor again and yelled at the phone in response, stating, "It's not happening, so shut up!"

 

After that, I stopped listening. I was so sick of my situation by this time. I didn't need to listen.

 

I stood up and headed into the kitchen, finally getting started on brunch now that it was five minutes to noon. Everything I did was out of habit that I didn't notice the magic swirling around, conjuring the items I needed for my meal to fly to me in a relatively neat fashion.

 

I didn't notice when the conversation in the living room halted. I was only brought back to the underground when Sans appeared in front of me and began talking to me.

 

"Yo!"

 

I jumped, looking straight at him.

 

"Wh-what?"

 

"What's with all the magic an' stuff? How're ya doin' that? I didn't know you could do that kinda thing!"

 

I looked around and finally noticed what was going on just as the last ingredient landed on the counter with the rest.

 

"I wasn't even thinking about it," I confessed.

 

Sans tilted his head down, looking at the ground, deep in thought.

 

"Are you done talking to my parents?" I asked vacantly.

 

He looked up and nodded. "I told 'em I'd call'm back in a bit."

 

"Can I have my phone back?" I opened my hand to retrieve it, but he shook his head.

 

"I'm not gonna risk ya throwin' it out the window into the cold. Sorry."

 

I huffed and returned to preparing my meal. I ignored his stares. Now that I was focused, I didn't - or maybe it was  _couldn't_  - use my powers.

 

He watched me through the whole thing, studying me. At one point, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from the pan of scrambled eggs I was cooking.

 

"What the hell, man?"

 

"You were aboutta burn yerself. I'll take it from here."

 

I groaned. "Why are you treating me like I'm damaged goods."

 

He eyed me for a moment before turning to back to finish my meal.

 

"Cuz, inna way, ya are."

 

I was speechless, to say the least. I didn't understand why he was doing this.

 

"'Sides, why can't I help with a meal meant for an eggcellent lady?" He winked.

 

With that, I turned around and walked out of the kitchen, registering the guffaws ringing throughout the kitchen and Papyrus' groan.

 

"GOD! WHY?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE WITH PUNS, SANS!"

 

"Hell, nah! Bro, I've been coming up with so many the last year. Get ready for the fire!"

 

He tossed the now empty pan into the sink and poured water onto it, the steam from hot and cold filling the air and the sizzling from providing the perfect form of 'buh-dum chhhh'.

 

Papyrus screamed in frustration as Sans continued to laugh his ass off.

 

At that point, I was so done. I walked out of the house and sat down in the snow near the side of the house.

 

 

 

I didn't hear it when Sans joined me. I only looked up when he placed his arm around me.

 

"Heh, sorry, I guess yer not used to my punny side. It's been a while since I cracked them out. I haven't been myself in the last few...years."

 

I snorted. "I get why your name is Sans."

 

He eyed me curiously. "Oh yeah? Tell me, then."

 

I chuckled softly. "It occurred to me when my dad was on the phone. There's a font, a typeface, like a style of the way words are written. Yours would be Comic Sans, your brother is Papyrus - another font. And it makes sense considering what the fonts look like."

 

Sans remained silent before letting out a soft laugh of his own.

 

"I guess there'sa lot going on above, huh."

 

"Yeah, but I don't care anymore. That's not a place where I will find peace. If anything, I'll be in pieces."  
  


Sans laugh turned rough. "Yeah, we don't want that."

 

He zipped up his hoodie and lifted the hood over his face before pushing the plate of eggs towards me.

 

"Eat up," He said shortly before turning away so that not even his mouth was visible.

 

I looked at the eggs. They looked good and I noticed the sprinkle of cheese on top. It never occurred to me that Sans could cook.

 

I picked up the plate and sliced the egg in half, eating the first portion before sliding it back to him.

 

"Chef's tax. You gotta eat the other half, Sans."

 

"That'sa dumb rule," he said, a weird emotion in his voice. "It's yers.  **You**  finish it."

 

He stood up and turned to go back inside.

 

"Sans? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothin'," He said thickly.

 

"Stop lying and tell me."

 

"Donworryaboudit. I'm fine."

 

I stood up and grabbed his shoulder, whirling him around. This surprised him enough that he stumbled, his hood falling back enough for me to see his face.

 

Blue powdered his cheeks. His eye sockers elongated and he whirled back, away from me, tripping on the slick snow and falling with a grunt.

 

"Whoa! Are you okay? Since when are you so clumsy?"

 

He got up, readjusting his hood, and growled.

 

"Can't do  **anything** right..."

 

I hesitated. "What?"

 

He fisted his hands and turned to me.

 

Taking a deep breath, he began rambling so fast that even though he spoke loudly, I didn't understand him.

 

"Sorryaboutthestupidpunssorryferbeinsecretivesorryferbeinannoyingerwhateverimmamoroniknowthatiguessiwasjusttryingtoimpressyaabitandimsorryjustdonthatemeforitplease."

 

I stared. "What?"

 

Sans was completely blue-faced by now. I had never seen him so embarrassed before.

 

He rocked back and forth, shaking, his hands in his pockets.

 

"Mmmmmm..."

 

My eyebrows knit together in worry. "Are you okay?"

 

One of his fist clenched the chest of his jacket. It looked like he was having a heart attack, though considering what he was, that didn't make sense.

 

"Are you okay?" I repeated.

 

He shook his head.

 

"I...you...errrr..."

 

I didn't get it, but something inside of me wanted to help. I mean, Sans had helped me since I got here, although the first he did it reluctantly. But he still went out of his way to do so, and I wouldn't be alive without his blood.

 

So, with that in mind, I marched up to him, grabbed his coat, and pulled him into a hug. Being so short, my head comfortably fit onto his shoulder, my hair touching his neck. My arms wound themselves over his arms and met on his back, clasping together.

 

He flinched, still and rigid, until his arms slowly and gently rested on my lower back, his head resting against my hair.

 

"Now, calm down. Tell me what's wrong. C'mon, you've done so much for me and...well, let me help you now."

 

He sniffed, exhaling weakly.

 

"Sorry. I'm not usually so emotional. I mean...I just...you are just..."

 

I tightened the hug. "Tell me. I'm here for you."

 

After a short bit of tension, he spoke.

 

"I...I love you."

 

My eyes widened and I drew back enough to look at his face. He looked so pained.

 

"Really?" I couldn't believe it.  _He felt the same?_

 

He nodded, sorrow making his face sour and his movements shaky. I couldn't take it...

 

I kissed his cheekbone. He released me and drew away, eyes wide in shock, a surprised frown in the place of his usual smile.

 

I grinned. "The feeling is  **mutual**."


	12. ELEVEN: How I Came to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go backwards in time a bit and see some of this from the perspective of our favorite punny skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, you can read this story on DeviantArt if you have an account. Because it is mature content, I do have to label it, but I did so under the 'moderate' label, so I'm pretty sure you can view it if you click something like "view anyway".
> 
> DeviantArt location: http://rtnightmare.deviantart.com/gallery/50397733/Fan-Fiction  
> Editor: The-Dark-Write (DeviantArt)  
> Rae is my OC/persona.

E L E V E N

HOW I CAME TO LOVE YOU

 

 

Sans and I stayed close, using our body heat to stay warm in the snow. It took almost five minutes of coaxing every other minute for him to speak again.

 

"I feel my reasons fer...lovin' ya...are stupid. You coulda had so much better taste than someone like me."

 

I scoffed. "Don't, okay. You are not allowed to beat yourself up or play yourself down. That part of this conversation is illegal."

 

He chuckled. "Heh, I don't think I can abide by those rules. Sorry."

 

I grabbed his hoodie and yanked him forward so that our eyes were mere inches from each other.

 

"Break that rule, and you _will_ have a **BAD TIME**."

 

"Whoa," he mumbled. "Shit! You can be quite scary when ya wanna be."  
  
  
He playfully glared at me. "And just because you've seen me use that in your dream memories does not mean you get dibs to use that whenever you want. That's my material, sweetheart."   
  


I smiled, my glare only clearly visible through my eyes.

 

He sighed, "You win."

 

The glare left completely, replaced with a comforting and content smile.

 

"Start from the beginning, then. Tell me everything..."

 

 

 

_"I guess it began the day I started trainin' ya."_

_Seeing Rae's face flat in the snow, Sans chuckled. As mean as it was, he was enjoying beating the girl senseless._

_"What'sa matter, girl? Givin' up so soon? We're only at the beginnin' still!"_

 

_It was cruel and annoying, but Sans was trying to get them to understand...while having fun in the process._

_The girl didn't move, so Sans shifted his weight a bit and waited. A thought made him smirk, and he curved his mouth a bit and started to whistle a happy tune._

 

_She had gotten up and was waiting for the attack. Sans grinned, the air going through his teeth, making the melody a little more wild, but still pleasant._

_It pissed her off. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why won't you attack?!"_

 

_Sans stopped whistling, a soft chuckle passing through his grinning maw. "I never attacked you, Rae."_

 

_The anger vanished from the girl's face and her gleaming red eyes returned to the soft blue. Slowly, she seemed to realize what was happening._

_However, it was her soft expression that Sans focused on. It was...adorable._

"From then on, I noticed little things. Sometimes, I saw them without meaning to. Yer determination, yer willpower, and yer no-bull-shit view on life. Okay, yeah, maybe you'ere dealt with so much shit that ya couldn' show that side'a ya. And that is a real shame, cuz I like it when I see that good side o' ya.

 

"I've seen ya totally let loose and then come out lookin' happier afterwards. And considering what I've been through, it gave me a bit of courage jus' watchin' ya.

 

Yer a stubborn girl, y'know that. And when it came ta talkin' to yer parents, I saw the pain in yer eyes. The pain that had plagued ya fer years, it all came out. Yeah, ya treated yer mom with disrespect. I don't care 'bout that, but I saw so much in yer expression. It was the expression that showed how much ya hated that pain.

 

"My point is...yer strong, but you don't know how to let that out and prove it. Not even to yerself."

 

I knew he was right. I knew I had issues being brave. I was strong, inside, and I bottled it up instead of letting it go. It was always the same: get pressured, hold my tongue and let it happen, end up hurting by myself, repeat.

 

"I can see ya get it," he said after a moment, a smile in his voice. I looked up and his grin was a genuine one.

 

I chuckled roughly, the emotion acting like a filter on my voice. "You **are** right, of course. You are very smart and, well, y'know."

 

He chuckled. "Yup, I know."

 

I sunk a bit. "I should've realized that you were the one I got the blood from."

 

"Hmm? Why's that?"

 

"Cuz you were the one who liked to drink ketchup straight. I thought that was gross when I got here and saw you do that."

 

He laughed. "Yeah, I was surprised when ya did that. It's when I knew I had ta take ya to Dr. Alphys. Ya can't just steal my thunder like that, Rae. Eatin' ketchup is my thing. Go have mustard or mayo instead. Maybe ranch dressing. I dunno."

 

I giggled. "I don't actually like mustard. Mayo and ranch, however, are good stuff. But I stopped eating both of those plain when I started getting weird looks."

 

He looked dumbfounded, but after a moment, he burst out laughing.

 

"Oh man, yer funny, too." He snorted. "You can be a real pleasure ta be around sometimes. Just gotta get under yer skin first. I mean, all things considered, ya've gotten under mine."

 

He winked and I burst out laughing. Sooner after, he joined me in laughing. I enjoyed his laughter. It was a rumbling noise that seemed to be musical and vibrated throughout his form.

 

When the laughter subsided to panting giggles, I grabbed his hand, scooted over, and leaned my head against his shoulder.

 

He leaned his skull against my hair and hummed with satisfaction. I scooted further towards him and held onto his arm.

 

"This is mine now," I joked. "I claim it."

 

He snorted. "Is that so? Well then..."

 

I lifted me up using the arm I was clinging to and plopped me in the snow directly in front of him, wrapping his arms around me.

 

"I claim this whole thing right here."

 

I giggled and leaned into him, snuggling into his embrace.

 

"Fine. Then I deserve the same amount back. No greedy people - or monsters - allowed."

 

Sans' rib cage rumbled with his laughter. "Fine, but only if you say the magic wordssss."

 

"Words? Like, plural?"

 

He nodded.

 

I was confused for another four seconds before I realized what he meant.

 

I nuzzled the deepest I could, and then lifted my head to meet one of his eye sockets and whispered...

 

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hopefully after I give you a few chapters, updating this will be a little more regular. I will try to post the remainder of what is edited tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Give me an honest opinion with good criticism.


	13. TWELVE: The Place Where I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced via a conversation with Rae's parents. 
> 
> And now we get a little backstory for Rae's Dad (and evil mom), all to be named by the end of the story.

T W E L V E

THE PLACE WHERE I BELONG

 

 

Sans and I walked back in a few minutes later. I had started to get a cold butt, and Sans agreed that we should go back inside to the warmth of the cozy house.

 

When we walked in, Papyrus was frantically pacing. It was when he turned that I noticed my cell phone in his hand.

 

"Hey Pap! **Who** are you talking to?"

 

He turned and muttered, "YES! SHE'S HERE NOW! YE-I'M HANDING OVER THE PHONE NOW! CALM DOWN, IRRITATING HUMAN! I GET IT!"

 

The person on the other line did not like to be called irritating, but by the time they were shouting, I had the phone secured in my hand.

 

"Yes, Mom! It's me. What is it?" I felt dead whenever I talked to the woman, and this time was no different as I gave her my most 'dead and clearly annoyed' tone.

 

"Your _friends_ are so rude, Rae! And you're no better!"  
  


I scoffed and whispered absently, "I wonder why..."

 

"Don't you use that tone with me, young lady."  
  


"I don't care how I speak to you. You can't ground me, you can't reprimand me all that much when all it takes is one button to silence you...so really, you can't do **anything**. And I like it like that. Dad deserves better than a spiteful bitch like you."

 

"RAE!" After that, there was nothing for a whole minute. I almost considered hanging up until I heard my father's voice calmly but fearfully through the phone.

 

"Rae, honey, you shouldn't have said that to your mother. She loves you. I love you-"

 

"No, Dad...she doesn't. You do, and I know that. But that woman has no love in her heart for anyone but herself. I know better than to believe the garbage about love that passes her lips. The only reason she ever showed love for anything is to make her look responsible and give her a good image. She doesn't even love you."

 

My father gasped.

 

"You were only a convenience. You had money and you are a kind soul. But you were too scared to do anything when your family's joined to have you two married. I know you loved another woman, Dad. I saw the pictures once. I was...even able to track her down. But that woman, Melissa, had given up on you. She met Mom and that bitch ripped her to shreds."

 

I remembered the talk with Melissa Gold. She was so sweet and had a clever way of speaking. When I told her who I was, she smiled kindly and asked about my father. There was no anger on her face, but the hurt was definitely present on her features. Unlike me, she held no grudge against my mother.

 

I wanted that woman to be my mother instead. This woman had such self-assurance about her. She had a kind way of saying no, and promoted healthy choices. Unlike Sarah, a shrewd, often jealous, steely woman, Melissa was a calm, patient, selfless person who looked for the good in everyone.

 

She didn't even hate her ex-husband, Josh, who had cheated on her - an issue she had found out about only a month before we met. 

 

"You know how bad Mom is. I know you're too scared to fight back. I got that from you, y'know. But now that I'm away, now that I can think for myself and have the best friends ever, I can say this....she is not worth it."

 

I glanced at Sans and Papyrus and they smiled back, their eye sockets drooped in pity.

 

"As for me, I'm probably not coming back. I am at least half monster now and even if I could leave the barrier, I won't. I found the place where I belong. It's here with the people who care about me, not the monsters - the real monsters - above."

 

I smiled to myself, feeling at peace for the first time. I knew that if I returned to the surface, I wouldn't go back to my old life. I couldn't and, even if I could, I didn't want to. The me from before I fell underground was gone. I was a new person.

 

"Rae..." My father was in tears. "I..."

 

My smile fell. "I'm so sorry, Dad. But...I needed to say it. You need to leave that horrible woman. You need to get away. Anything! I want you to be happy, too."

 

My father chuckled softly through his tears. "Oh honey, you are...I'm so sorry I didn't help you when I could've. I am so sorry for being a bad dad. I'm-"

 

I shushed. "You helped me more than anyone else did. Remember when I came home from school crying and we went out for ice cream and a walk in the park. You taught me how to skip stones and we started matching events of our lives by the skips. The more skips there were, the more pain it caused us."

 

I laughed to myself as I recalled th particularly long skip. I called it the 'everyone is mean skip'. It ended up being seven skips, my best record. My dad recorded it as well as my response:

 

_'This stands for all the meanies at school. Elliott is at the top, cuz he's the worst. Ben hit me once, so he's the on bottom. But he's still a meanie. Elliott has a big butt, so he's the meaniebutt!'_

 

My father had laughed. He later learned that I had called Elliott a meaniebutt and got hit and then in trouble. I was always at fault, not the bully.

 

But, that was okay...

 

"I thought it was weird that we would focus on the bad instead of the good. But I listened to you and I realized by letting go of those big, traumatic events and putting them into skipping rocks, it took a bit of the pain away."

 

I paused before continuing to let it sink in for both of us.

 

"And remember when I was suicidal and was sent to the hospital? Mom was busy, but you came and told me stories. They were the grand adventures that you wanted to happen to you when you were younger. And although I had heard them so many times, I was focusing on how you told them. You had so much freedom in your movements and the way you spoke. Focusing on your happiness helped me through my pain every time.

 

"My point, Dad, is that you are the only one at home who cares about me. And for that, I want you to be happy. I want you to break up with Mom, track down Melissa Gold, and ask her to marry you."

 

My dad sniffled, caught up in the emotions I was broadcasting.

 

"Yeah, I wish I could, hon. But I no longer have any control of the electric company or our share of the mall. Your mother has full control, and if I do anything stupid, she'll take everything. Besides, she's all I have left."

 

That's when it became clear. I knew what I had to do.

 

"Then it looks like I have to find a way back to you. I won't leave you behind, Dad. You deserve better than this. So...wait for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story on DeviantArt: http://rtnightmare.deviantart.com/gallery/58225838/Undertale-A-New-Sans-sation  
> 


	14. THIRTEEN: Growing Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is being awfully clingy, wouldn't you agree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for now. Next chapter has smut.
> 
> Yeah, you're welcome!

T H I R T E E N

GROWING DETERMINATION

 

I hate to admit it now, but after getting off the phone, I was stumped on what to do next. Putting the device away, I was greeted with the terrified stares of the Skelebros.

 

I was feeling something in my mind that felt off, but my attention was grabbed as Sans spoke, rather roughly.

 

"Ya realize that it's already been tried and it's impossible. I mean, we stopped tryin' ta hunt humans down here cuz we knew this. Some kids have even fell down here after Frisk, and we showed them out. There is no way out, babe."

 

"INDEED, HUMAN! IT IS FUTILE! WE KNOW YOU WANT TO HELP YOUR FATHER, BUT BELIEVE US WHEN WE SAY IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

 

I wanted to shoot down their assumptions. I wanted to yell back that they were just giving up and that was stupid. For the first time since I arrived in the Underground, though, I held it back.

 

I needed time to think, so...I agreed with them.

 

"You're right. And I'm sorry for saying that to my dad. I just...want to give him something to hope for. Y'know what I'm saying?"

 

This appeased Papyrus.

 

"OF COURSE, HUMAN! I SEE NOW! DO NOT WORRY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD! ALL WILL BE FINE!"

 

With that, he went upstairs, calling behind him that he needed a bedtime story.

 

I looked to Sans and expected him to start heading up, but he stared, one eye socket flaring with blue light.

 

"You might have him convinced that yer not gonna try anything, but I know better."

 

Quelling the fire that started to burn in my gut from anger, I tried a smile. It was very forced, and Sans knew it.

 

"Whatever you say."

 

The grimace that formed on Sans skull was brief.

 

"Well, I guess now I have no choice but to keep an eye socket on you for a while. I am not letting you out of my sight."

 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps, earning a surprised yelp.

 

"Hey bro, Rae here wants to tell you a story."

 

Papyrus squealed and waited expectantly as Sans and I seated ourselves at the edge of the bed.

 

I narrowed my eyes briefly at Sans before clearing my throat. The thing in the corner of my mind shifted slightly, but I paid no mind as I began to tell the story of Cinderella. I wasn't good at stories, so I had to borrow a fairytale, and since I didn't like Snow White, Cinderella worked.

 

When it was over, I got up.

 

"That was a great story," Sans declared as we walked out of the room and he shut the door. "You should tell more."

 

I scoffed. "I know what your motive is, Sans. You can stop."

 

His following chuckle was rough. "Clearly, I can't. I have to watch you, and if Pap gets a few stories to sooth him that **aren't** from me, that's even better."

 

I turned to go down the steps, but Sans grabbed my arm.

 

"Not tonight. Yer stayin' with me."

 

I turned my head to face him, a look of utter disbelief written on my face.

 

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered. "You are taking this way too far."

 

He ignored me as he towed me to his room. I glowered at the back of his skull as something registered in my mind.

 

"Hey, I know you and I are a thing now, but I think this is a little fast, buddy."

 

He pointed a finger at the door of his room and, with a wave of his blue magic, it shut and locked.

 

He gestured to his bed. "Ladies first."

 

I stood firm, glaring up into his eyesockets, the pupils alight within, if not giving off and slightly annoyed look.

 

After a minute of staring each other down, Sans deep frown and narrowed eyes relaxed.

 

He chuckled mischeivously.

 

"I would be worried if I had trained ya ta use yer magic. Glad I didn't."

 

I didn't let my expression falter as I asked, "Why's that?"

 

His expression alltered, turning from the sweet yet sly grin into the mask of a predator. I couldn't help it; I gasped.

 

"Because then you wouldn't know how to fight back when I do _this_."

 

Something grasped my soul and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

 

 

 

I woke up really warm. It was comforting in the town where there was always snow. I burrowed into the warm object, realizing it felt furry.

 

I groaned, opening my tired, reluctant eyes and saw Sans' furry coat capturing my nose. I tilted my head up and found the skeleton himself staring down at me with an amused grin.

 

"Mornin', Princess." He goaded.

 

My brain finally allowed me to focus and I started. I remembered what happened last night, what Sans **did**.

 

I grit my teeth and gave him a leveled glare.

 

"What the _HELL_ , man?!"

 

He chuckled, "Man? I don't know if you realized it or not, but I'm not a man."

 

I flicked his forehead. "Shut up! You know what I mean, Sans!"

 

"No, I clearly don't, Sweetheart. Why don't you tell me?"

 

The sounds that came out of my mouth sounded like noises a wild animal would make at their prey. That resulted in Sans snickering as he leaned on his side, at ease with the situation.

 

Finally, I couldn't take his shit-eating grin anymore. I ripped myself from the bed and charged from the room. I heard Sans gasp behind me, but didn't care what he was doing.

 

I stomped down the stairs, turned into the kitchen, and threw the refridgerator with so much anger and power that Papyrus yelped and tripped backwards into one of the open chairs.

 

"CAN I HELP YOU, HUMAN?" He squeaked.

 

I turned to him. "Yeah, get your brother away from me! He clearly doesn't know personal space."

 

Two arms wrapped around me from behind. I glared up at the cheeky bonehead the arms belonged to, murder intent briefly occupying my thoughts.

 

"Don't be mad, babe. I'm tryin' ta protect cha is all..."

 

I shook out of his embrace. "Don't _touch_ me! You **know** what you did was wrong!"

 

He slumped, frowning sadly, and I almost felt bad. But I stood my ground.

 

I glared the traitor down. “Don’t you give me that look! I already told you that I will behave. You did not need to use magic to knock me out cold!”

 

Papyrus gasped, “SANS! YOU DID WHAT?!”

 

The shorter skeleton sighed, “I kinda knocked ‘er unconscious. I was just afraid she was gonna run off in the middle of the night and try to save her dad. You know as well as I do that the barrier won’t be opened!”

 

Papyrus’ gaze switched between his brother and me, contemplating.

 

“BROTHER, THAT WAS VERY WRONG OF YOU TO DO.” He turned to me. “HOWEVER, MY NEW FRIEND, WE HAVE TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OFF BECAUSE WE HAVE SEEN IT IS USELESS. WE DO NOT WISH TO LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND. FRISK…”

 

I grumbled, “I know, okay? I know!”

 

Sans seemed to want to reach out, but after a moment, his outstretched hand retreated back into his hoodie pocket.

 

“I’m sorry, Rae. I guess I messed up. Can you forgive me?”

 

One look and I knew it was futile to stay mad. But I wouldn’t let him off the hook just yet.

 

“Of course,” I said with a pause, before adding dramatically, “On one condition!”

 

Sans tensed. “What…what condition?”

 

I grinned. “I have some personal questions that I need some answers to.”

 

Sans shuddered. “Oh boy…you’re gonna put me through hell, aren’tcha?”

 

I chuckled, purposefully adding malice into my voice. “Of course not. Why would I do such a thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I like cliffies, here. >83
> 
> Story on DeviantArt: http://rtnightmare.deviantart.com/gallery/58225838/Undertale-A-New-Sans-sation  
> As always, edited by The-Dark-Writer with some help from a new other readers (on occasion).


	15. FOURTEEN: Getting Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants smut? Who wants skele-dicks?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i does. C8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS BE WHERE MATURE CONTENT LIES...PROCEED IF YOU DARE!
> 
> By the way, if the mature content seems dull because Sans isn't going all-out, think about it like this...  
> Sans is a lazybones, so honestly, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?

F O U R T E E N

GETTING HEATED

(NSFW)

 

I had half-dragged, half-yanked Sans up the stairs to his bedroom and locked the door. He was not getting away this time. Even if I had resort to guilt-tripping, I was going to get answers. I could **not** pass up such a perfect opportunity.

 

I wanted to know about Sans. In fact, I wanted to know everything about him.

 

“So…now that we’re alone, it’s time to tell me more about yourself.”

 

He groaned. “Can I opt out?”

 

I grinned sweetly. “Of course not. Now, shall we begin?”

 

“Wait, wait!” He held up his hands in defense. “Can I say skip?”

 

I shook my head and continued, “How old are you?”

 

“Sk-GAAAAH!” I grabbed his t-shirt and leveled a glare.

 

“Don’t,” I hissed.

 

“I’m twenty-four.”

 

I smiled, releasing his shirt. “See, now that wasn’t so hard.”

 

He sighed, eyelids drooping. “Next?”

 

“How do you measure time? I mean, monsters have lived Underground for a long time. So, in human years, how old are you?”

 

Folding his arms, he looked away. “All things considered, that’s a touchy subject. We definitely measure time diff’rently than you humans do, but that is only cuz we have magic. And now that you have magic and are less human, yer aging will slow, too.”

 

I shrugged internally, seeing that I wasn’t going to get a better answer.

 

“Okay, who is older? You or Pap?”

 

He lifted his hand and pointed at himself with his thumb. “Ya can ask Pap how old he is. T’snot fer me to tell. It’s his biz.”

 

I had thought Sans seemed older, which is why I had a follow-up question, “Okay, then why is he taller?”

 

The short skeleton raised the ridge of his eye socket high. “Rude. Ever heard of genetics?”

 

I gave him a deadpanned look. “Funny, Honey…”

 

He blushed but smiled coyly.

 

“Okay, well then, who are your parents?”

 

His smile vanished. “I am not answering that.”

 

“Tell me one at least!” I begged.

 

“Fine…my mother, Verdana was like me. She was the silly side of the family. I’m pretty sure I got my punny genetics, which ya only saw a small bit of, b’lieve me, from her. She was short, but her dad was shorter, so well…I’m short, too. Who knows? I might grow a bit taller…someday.”

 

“Do you have pictures?”

 

He turned away.

 

“Fine, sorry.”

 

He shrugged.

 

“So, what hobbies do you have?”

 

He chuckled, “Ya mean besides sleeping, eating ketchup, and sleeping some more?”

 

An audible _pow_ sounded as my hand connected with my face.

 

Sans jolted and stared at me for a long second before coughing once. The cough was followed by a loud snort and then giggling, which finally turned into loud guffaws.

 

“Holy shit! I thought you hurt yourself.”

 

“I did,” I sighed, “But I don’t care.”

 

He continued to giggle softly.

 

“So, as I was saying, what are your hobbies?”

 

He cleared his throat, “Right, well…I play the trombone.”

 

I stared him down, waiting to see if he was joking. He pointed to the treadmill and I turned my head, eyeing the brass instrument leaning against it.

 

“Really.” I muttered in disbelief. “Really?”

 

“Yup…”

 

“Oh geez, you are…”

 

“I know, I’m hilarious.”

 

“Shuddup….”

 

He giggled.

 

“Wow…”

 

“So, any more questions?”

 

I blushed. I had one left, but it was a weird one.

 

He noticed. “Uh…what? You okay?”

 

I turned away.

 

“Is the question weird?”

 

I nodded.

 

He snorted. “Let’er rip! Ya might explode if ya don’t. No one’s face should get that red.”

 

I moaned miserably. I was so curious, but I couldn’t. I felt so embarrassed, but the subject had been plaguing me since I met Sans.

 

Two boney arms wrapped around me.

 

“Easy…” He whispered lowly in my ear.

 

I felt my breathing go ragged.

 

“Whoa, geez! Calm down! What, is so bad that it makes ya hyperventilate?”

 

I was rigged, so as he turned me to face him, I was stiff as a board.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, enunciating.

 

I shook my head painfully.

 

“Is it something you can describe without speech?”

 

I nod and pointed, face reddening.

 

“Um…oh…oh…I get it.”

 

I curled into a ball, my legs bending towards my face and my arms wrapping around them.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m not offended.”

 

He tried to pull me apart, but I wasn’t having that, so he sighed and took one of my hands and placed it on his shirt-covered abdomen.

 

“Feel that?”

 

He waited, pressing my hand into his belly. He knew what I was wondering. Why did he have a visible stomach, a literal bulge. The answer was odd.

 

“It’s magic. Don’t ask me. I don’t know.”

 

I unraveled and pounced, lifting his shirt. I gawked at the transparent blue mass that lay behind his shirt.

 

“Umm…”

 

I poked it and he yelped, his cry turning into a laugh.

 

“No, don’t!”

 

I grinned and poked him again and again. He tried to get away, but I straddled him and held nothing back.

 

“No! N-NO! Have m-mercy! P-p-please, Raaaeeeeeeeeee! Heeeheeeheeee! Heeheeeeehe!”

 

I laughed with him as I took another angle.

 

“Wait! Oh god! No! No, really! Stop!”

 

I ignored him. I was so not—oh hell!

 

He moaned, “I warned you.”

 

Something big and thick had mysteriously appeared below me, between his legs. Now Sans was blushing, both pupils bright blue and glowing the same color as his face.

 

I jumped off him as he pulled his shirt back down and snapped his legs together, a blue light glowing within his pants legs.

 

“Heh…I’m…I’m a bit sensitive. I…sorry if that weirds ya out.” He looked away, like he was ashamed.

 

Needless to say, I was shocked. But thinking about it harder, it made sense. I mean, he wasn’t a skeleton. He was a monster that was a skeleton species. He clearly wasn’t a human skeleton; the proportions were way off.

 

“Heh…” I laughed suddenly. “Oh my freaking gosh!” I burst out laughing.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know why I am being so stupid! I mean, you’re **clearly** not human! So honestly, this is my fault!”

 

“Huh? You mean,” he hesitated. “You’re not weirded out by…”

 

I giggled a little more. “No, but I do have to ask…”

 

I leaned into a seductive position. “Do you have the hots for me?”

 

He blushed brighter. “Yes…”

 

I laughed and crawled back over to him, pressing my lips to his mouth, expecting it to be weird. But surprisingly, his mouth shifted and what felt like solidified lips pressed back. He was warm and I smiled against him, pulling him closer.

 

When we parted, he looked at me softly. “Are ya…sure about this? I mean, yer not human anymore, so—”

 

I shushed him. “I’m sure about you. Believe me, even though you pissed me off earlier, you proved to me you had my best interest in mind. You did something that no other guy cared enough to do. You protected me, even if it was from myself. Sure, I don’t like it, but the intent is there. You care about me more than most humans do. The only other person is my father.”

 

He smiled at me. “You deserve so much better.”

 

I sighed, leaning in again to kiss him. He took me into his arms and held me close, caressing my back, arms, legs, face.

 

“Last chance to say no before I lose control. I don’t think I’ll be strong enough to stop after…”

 

I laughed softly, “Shuddup and let me have it!”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SMUT STARTS HERE

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sans ripped my shirt and trousers off with two swift motions before leaning back to admire. I blushed deeply, and he blushed back.

 

“I hope ya don’t mind, but I’d rather not undress too much. I’ll take off the hoodie, but that’s probably it.”

 

I smiled sympathetically, “Sans-conscious, are we?”

 

He laughed softly, “Maybe I am, all things considered…”

 

I gasped as tears formed.

 

“What?! What I do?”

 

I sniffed. “Thank you…sorry for worrying you. That was just…so nice of you.”

 

He laughed shakily before leaning down and kissing the tears away. Next, he unhooked the bra and tossed it, the underwear following shortly after.

 

“Have you done this before?”

 

I shook my head, my lips trembling. “I was almost raped once…but help came just in time.”

 

His eye sockets went dark briefly. Then they relit, both shining blue again.

 

“Humans are really that terrible?”

 

I nodded with a sigh. He growled and then shook his head.

 

“This might hurt. I’ll be slow.” I nodded.

 

He lifted me by my hips carefully, situated himself, and then laid me back down. He lowered his shorts slightly, hesitant. Breathing deeply, he let his manhood out. I looked at it and realized why he thought it would hurt; it was enormous.

 

“Okay, ready?” he asked. I smiled and nodded.

 

I gasped as he slid in, centimeter by centimeter, being very careful not to move so I could adjust. When he had reached the end, he sighed and looked at my tear stained face, wiping my cheeks clean with his free hand. He left his hand there, thumb making soft circles in my cheek.

 

“H-have you…have you ever done this be-before?”

 

He chuckled. “No, I’ve always been too lazy. But instincts help, and I was given the talk before.”

 

I cringed but laughed at that, “I’m sure that was fun.”

 

He laughed, leaning in to kiss me softly.

 

Holding me carefully at first, he began to slowly thrust in and out. I grasped his t-shirt tightly, my nails digging into it as he gradually sped up.

 

“Heh, y-ya really gave me a reason ta work out, babe! Pap will be so proud, I’m sure! I just-I can’t tell him too much!”

 

I laughed, the sound changing into a yelp as he hit a sweet spot.

 

“Sorry, Love…”

 

In and out, gradually gaining speed. And with that, Sans had to shut up and focus. He was starting to sweat, as was I. I could feel one of his hands slide up to my breast, cupping it. He became very interested it the nipple, squeezing it between his phalanges.

 

He gasped and forgetting my breast, held me close while ramming into me. I could feel the magic of his stomach shifting against me as well as his glowing dick getting tighter and tighter as he rammed more and more.

 

“Shit! I’m…getting close!”

 

I pulled his face to me. “Me too! Let’s ride this out together!”

 

With that, I pulled him in and held his mouth to mine tasting the tongue that he no doubt created the same way his tightening dick was.

 

I let him explore my mouth as I used my own tongue to lick his teeth and delve into his mouth. Strangely, it was like a void all by itself in there. Beyond his teeth was only his tongue. I giggled softly at the thought.

 

Pulling back once more, he gave me a drained, but heated look before pressing his forehead to mine.

 

“I love you…”

 

I smiled, inside and out. “I love you, too!”  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

Moments later, we reached the end and came together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Question for you:  
> DO YOU WANT MORE SMUT?!  
> DO YOU WANT HEAVIER SMUT?!


	16. FIFTEEN: New Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails are fun. You can do a lot with tails. X3
> 
> *wigglewigglewigglewiggle*

F I F T E E N

NEW REVELATIONS

 

I woke up to Sans’ hesitant phalanges stroking my back. I shifted, turning to face him with a bright smile.

 

“Morning…” I greeted drowsily.

 

He chuckled. “Mornin’! Did ya sleep well?”

 

I nodded, stretching my arms above me and moaning with pleasure.

 

“By the way, Rae…” He grinned at his rhyme. I gave him a dirty look.

 

“Yes?” I challenged.

 

“You seem to have a new friend.”

 

I jerked up, looking around for an intruder. “What?! Where?!”

 

“Chill!” Sans grabbed my arms and held me still before pointing to my right, at something under the covers.

 

My eyes followed the direction he pointed to and I lifted the sheet. Seeing what was under, I shrieked.

 

“Wha-wha-what?! Why…why?”

 

“I dunno, Babe. May I?”

 

He carefully lifted my newest extension, a long black tail with a strange clawed hand on the end.

 

I was ridged, staring at the twitching hand at the end of the tail. The hand itself was very comical-looking, almost like a blown up glove with claws at the tips, but the mere thought of its existence terrified me.

 

I could feel as Sans held the hand gently.

 

“Hey there, Mister or Misses Tail, care to shake my hand?”

 

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

 

He grabbed the black glove-like thing at the end and gave it a gentle squeeze. What happened next had me screaming into a pillow.

 

PPPPPPPFFFFFFFGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTT!

 

“FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SANS! THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?!”

 

I smiled at Papyrus’ voice leaking through the door.

 

“Sorry, Bro. Just giving a greeting to the new day and a new friend!”

 

“WHAT?! WHO IS HERE BESIDES YOU, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND RAE?!”

 

“Rae has a tail, and it has a hand, so I couldn’t just _pass_ up the perfect opportunity! That would be a disgrace of me not living up to my full _potent_ -cial!”

 

“SANS!” Papyrus bellowed.

 

Sans’ grin widens. “He likes it. He just doesn’t wanna admit it!”

 

I groaned, but couldn’t hide my smile for long. Upon seeing it, his smile widened, seeming to nearly split his skull apart.

 

He chuckled. “I’d love ta keep _humerus_ -ing you, but we gotta get downstairs before Pap barges in instead. And considerin’ yer current apparel, I doubtcha want that.”

 

I looked down, noticing the covers were the only thing keeping my naked body from being fully displayed to anyone who walked into Sans’ room.

 

I gasped, looking at the entrance to the room, listening intently to Papyrus smashing pots and pans around in the kitchen.

 

“How…how long were we both asleep?” I wondered out loud.

 

Sans let out a small, sheepish laugh. “Well, considerin’ yest’rday’s wakeup was later mornin’, we slept…about twenty hours.”

 

Turning, I glared at him. “Really, Sans! This might be normal for you, but I am a totally different story, you numbskull!”

 

I launched myself out of bed, reaching to grab my clothes when I realized they were missing. I turned to the skeleton still in the bed.

 

“Where are my clothes, Sans?”

 

He shrugged. “I dunno what you mean. Aren’t they on the floor?”

 

I glared hard at him. “What did you do?”

 

He shrugged again, twiddling his thumbs. “I may or may not have woken up earlier and put them in the laundry.”

 

I felt my body shudder, the anger coursing through me. A series of low growls ripped through my chest before I finally vocalized a loud one, my arms flying up above my head before slapping back down to my sides.

 

Turning to his drawers, I open one and snagged a black t-shirt with blue collar and sleeve endings. Seeing that that drawer was filled with shirts alone, I opened the drawer below and snagged a pair of long trousers I knew I had never seen Sans wear considering they weren’t the same materiel, length, or style considering they did not include a white stripe on the side that the ones he usually wore did.

 

I sighed to myself, putting both pieces of clothing on in a hurry. I ended up being nearly swallowed by both, though thankfully the pants had a drawstring and I took the time to draw them in tight.

 

“It’ll have to do, I guess.” I told myself.

 

“Hey, at least you look cute in my clothes.” Sans commented in an amused tone behind me.

 

I didn’t face acknowledge him as I left the room. I walked down the steps and soon came face to face with Pap’s surprised, and then curious, face scoping out my form. I groaned inwardly.

 

“WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY BROTHER’S OLD CLOTHES?!”

 

I placed my face in the palms of my hand and shook my upper body side to side. “Please do not ask me that, Pap. I’m begging you.”

 

Papyrus looked at me, bewildered, before muttering softly, “I see.”

 

I dropped my hands and looked up at the tall skeleton. He was smiling softly; an expression I had never seen consuming his original confused expression; it was a feeling of complete contentment; a look a person could have only if they were truly at peace.

 

Before I could speak, Pap clapped me on the back. “THANK YOU, RAE!”

 

I yelped at the contact, but shrugged and muttered a small “you’re welcome” before walking into the living room. Sitting on the couch, I flicked on the television, mulling over what had happened a few moments earlier.

 

Did Papyrus know what had happened last night? If he did, what did that mean?


	17. SIXTEEN: Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le GASP! 8O

S I X T E E N

RUNAWAY

 

It has been a few hours since the confusion in the morning and I was still mulling over what happened as the skelebros and two new additions all watched Mettaton’s current program. Now in my own clothes, I felt a little better, but I had started to notice the two new additions to the party sneaking giddy glances.  
  


“Think we can add this to the fan fiction?” Alphys inquired to her girlfriend quietly. But seeing as monsters can hear better than humans, what she had said was clearly heard. I learned from this sitting how to block out certain wavelengths coming from one direction and amplify wavelengths coming from elsewhere. So, by pretending to watch Mettaton, I was listening in on the girlfriends’ giggle fest.

 

I continued to ignore the two giggling on the floor until something was said that confused me.

 

“Do you think she knows what he did?”

 

“Somethin’ makes me doubt it. She was originally human, after all!”

 

A gasp. “Should we tell her?”

 

A snicker. “No, this is too good to reveal right now! Let it be for now.”

 

It was so hard to beat down the temptation to ask them what the **hell** they were talking about! But I had to get away.

 

Standing up, I mumbled about taking a walk to get some groceries.

 

“What? Why? This is the good part.”

 

I gave everyone in the room a dead stare. “I don’t care.”

 

I walked out the door, closing it behind me slowly. Walking around the house, I grabbed the bag I had set there when I was sure no one was looking. Hoisting it onto my back and pulling my arms through the loops, I snuck low around the house, being careful to stay in the shadows as much as possible.

 

Looking back one more time, I sighed, “I’m sorry.”

 

I ran towards the direction of Waterfall, a map clutched in my hands. I knew what had to be done, and I wouldn’t let the skeleton brothers, Undyne and Alphys, or anyone to get in my way.

 

 

Sans watched through narrowed eyes as the girl he had grown to adore left the house. He had secretly watched her pack her stuff and knew what she was up to. He felt her resolve now, and knew he could only follow her and give her protection when the time came.

 

The short skeleton waited a few minutes before standing up. He turned to the company that was left and smiled as genuinely as he could, taking the phone he had sneakily taken from the backpack that had been stashed away out back of his pocket.

 

“Sorry guys, I found Rae’s phone earlier. An’ since I fergot ta give it ta her an' don’t wan’er ta get lost, I better go track her down and give it back.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Sans walked out the door. Pap shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the screen. However, Alphys and Undyne gave each other a knowing look.

 

“He’s going to give it _back_. D’ya think he realized what he said? Wait! What if…”

 

“Undyne, he knows something! He probably said that on purpose! Maybe he needs our hel-”

 

“NYEH?! WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING DOWN THERE?! WHY ARE YOU NOT WATCHING THE SCREEN?!”

 

After giving Papyrus a startled look, girls turned to each other and shared a meaningful look before nodding together.

 

 

 

Sans followed the footprints in the snow, finally looking up when the terrain and weather became warmer, wetter, and tainted blue.

 

Closing his eye sockets, the skeleton breathed in and out deeply. When he opened his eyes, his left eye socket glowed its normal blue. However, unlike before, his right socket was no longer empty. Now he held a golden hue.

 

Lifting up his phalanges, he watched the light collect into his bony palm, Sans eyed it in wonder. He had felt the change, given that it was his magic – his ‘blood’, as they had called it even though that was far from the truth since monsters don’t have blood – was inside of the mutating human girl. But this was new; her soul was changing.   
  
  
Originally a soft purple, no doubt from dealing with so much in her past had changed to an almost violent ruby of determination. Watching her slowly pick up the pieces broken from her past, she gained her own self-confidence. She was meant to come to the underground and fix herself as well as free the monsters. Sans could sense it.

 

However, this new color didn’t make sense. Sans had seen the yellow of Justice since his soul burned partially with it alongside his blue of Integrity, a mix he only had to use rarely against two of the Original Six and at times, Frisk.

 

This was gold, though! It was not normal; it was new. And it went beyond the understanding of the skeleton, a monster with a PhD in Quantum Physics and had knowledge of a lot of others sciences. Having a new problem to figure out was intriguing, but in this case, it was also dangerous and worrisome. Not only that, but as he walked, the residue of both eyes leaking down his skull, he smelled something off with the essence in his right eye. Many theories bounced within his skull, but without her, he couldn’t be sure.

 

“Heh, well, she’s just up ahead. Better turn off the light.”

 

With that, he dimmed the power leaking from his sockets to the size his regular white pinpricks usually were as he crept closer to the figure fixing the strap on her backpack. The black tail swishing irritably behind her was almost too comical for him.

 

Chuckling as softly as he could, Sans eyed her one more time before turning into the shadows and using a shortcut. Reappearing, he turned and watched her approach, eyes searching for unspoken answers. He was good at using the darkness to shield his presence. With only the two lights of his eyes, now their normal white hue, he melded into the background, the white light bouncing off the water a good camouflage.

 

After watching her walk past at a distance, he used another shortcut, appearing in a spot he used to hide from Frisk when he was watching over them.

 

Using the darkness again, Sans watched as the girl approached a Temmie. He listened intently and slowly, some of his confusion cleared.

 

 

“Hey, um, can you help me?” I asked the small dog-cat-like in front of me.

 

“hOI! I’m tEMMIE!” The creature responded.

 

I blinked, my face slackening. My hesitation lasted too long, and my attempt at recovery had the heat flood to my cheeks. “Um, thank you…um, Temmie. Um, can you give me directions to King Asgore?”

 

The creature began to vibrate. Stepping back, I tensed my grip of the backpack.

 

“YoU wANNA MeET tEh KInG oF MOnsTErS?!”

 

I nodded, a little shaken. “Yes, I do.” The words felt unsure, but the Temmie creature didn’t seem to mind.

 

“fOlloW tEMMiE!”

 

I nodded, walking after it.

 

“tEM WaNTs tO kNOw WhY yOU sMElL!”

 

I grit my teeth, inhaling sharply. “What…” I inhaled deeply. “What do I smell like?”

 

Temmie quirked its head. “fULl!”

 

I scrunched my nose and narrowed my eyes as confusion took hold. “What? W-what does that mean?”

 

Temmie’s smile grew. “SMelL LieK tHrEE! SoME hUMAn sMeLL, bUt mOStlY MOnsTeR!”

 

I grimaced, confused. “Is that bad?”

 

Temmie quirked it’s head the other way. “i DoN’T kNOw. iS It?”

 

I shrugged, the conversation ending there, leaving us to walk in silence.

 

 

Having halted a few feet away, Sans watched the retreating forms of the girl and the Temmie with wide sockets. When he heard the Temmie creature use the word _full_  he was just as confused. But that was soon cleared up. He knew that it was a possibility now that she was more monster than human.

 

He hissed, eye sockets wide in horror, gritting his teeth hard and grimacing as if in physical pain. This explained so much. 

 

“Damnit! Oh, Rae! Wha…what’ve I done?”


	18. SEVENTEEN: Punny Title is Punny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of myself for how I ended this chapter.
> 
> CX

S E V E N T E E N

PUNNY TITLE IS PUNNY!

 

“kINg JuST uP AhEAD! hE iS INsiDE!” Temmie motioned up ahead at the castle. The two of us had just used an elevator and had walked past a weird view of many clustered buildings.

 

I laugh pitifully. It was huge, and felt oddly familiar. A vague memory hit me, but I couldn’t decipher it. I knew I recognized the symbol etched on the inside of the pillars, a bit away from the public eye.

 

“Thank you for your help, Temmie! It was nice to meet you!” I smiled gratefully.

 

The creature began to vibrate slightly. After a few moments, a single tear appeared in its eye and it turned away, walking back.

 

I felt my jaw drop a bit, my hand extending towards the creature that now seemed miles away. Sighing, I shifted on my feet and looked back at the castle. I looked behind me once more, my eyes shifting back and forth. I felt the presence that had been nagging at my mind as I walked with Temmie.   
  
The slight shift of movement in the darkness confirmed my suspicions...   
  
I was being followed.

  
“Hello?”

 

Whatever it was vanished in a blink of an eye, the pressure easing up entirely. I exhaled, a soft grumbling in my chest. Turning back, I entered the looming castle, my determination and the monster magic working together, acting like a guide as I ventured inside, map-less.   
  
  
Turning left and right as I walked, I passed a kitchen, walked down the hallways to the right and left before heading down the stairs. It was so familiar, this place. The essence was darker, but it was clear I had been here before. No, I had been someplace like here. Nothing matched visually, but the feel was identical to...

 

It finally occurred to me. Toriel's house in the ruins was identical. The first time I was there, I was badly injured and under normal circumstances, on my death bed. The second time, I was confined in another room before bolting out since no one was willing to answer my questions.  
  
  
Everything was so bland and vacant compared to Toriel's home in the ruins. It was clear that it had been lively and beautiful once, but that those times had ended. Looking around, I felt a chill. Why was the king living in a castle so bleak? Did he like it like this?  
  
  
As if to answer my unspoken questions, a light filled the area and like watching a movie at a theater, it began to play the story of what happened.   
  
I watched Toriel, large and beautiful, with a crown atop her head smiling as she spoke to an even larger male monster of the same specie who had golden mane and a crown atop his head. Seconds later, a child, no doubt the offspring of the Queen and King came bounding in. The three joined together in a hug, all looking so happy.   
  
  
Seconds later, another child ran into the room and the three monsters made room. The child - a human - smiled, but instead of having the same warm smile of the three goats, this child's smile was demonic, their ruby eyes practically alight with mischief. 

 

The vision ended and I continued, passing several monsters along the way. They whispered about the past, and I was shown more images like the first. The first child, a goat child in a striped green sweater; playing with their adopted sibling, the human often making fun of them or forcing them into playing along with their antics.

 

The image flickered to reveal tragedy, the human child just passing from an illness. As if created by slow-moving two dimensional animations, I watched the boy take the soul of the human girl, tears in his eyes. He came to the surface and was immediately attacked by the humans. 

 

I cringed as I relived the next sequence. The blind rage, the anger, the disappointment, and stolen hope that the last of the royal family felt. The king and queen acted on that pain in opposite ways, the king killing every human that entered the underground after while the queen left her husband, mortified and unforgiving of her husband's actions. Watching it take place, I felt her resolve and understood it.   
  
  
All of it hurt so much, the worst part being that I knew it so well. Humans were the real monsters; their greed, their fear, their jealousy of others, their…the negative behavior of humanity had always seemed like a disease to me, the negative behavior of parents and peers affecting the viewpoint of a child so that they grow up to believe and act the same way, despite it being wrong.   
  
  
They took from others because they had the power to do it. But if I was being honest with myself, they weren’t human. They didn’t deserve that title – there was nothing _humane_ about those beasts. Out of everyone I knew, my father and the woman he belonged with were the only truly humane individuals I knew. Being here, I saw how backwards everything was. The monsters were the ones who were truly humane, showing love and compassion to those who are different. The titles should be swapped.  
  
  
No wonder humans forced monsters under the mountain. They were probably jealous of them, too. Humans don't have magic and they don't know how to treat others who are different with respect. They judge people on their looks and everything wrong about them, ignoring the good and bringing up their flaws. Their jealousy of something they don't have because they don't fucking deserve it was evident. Humans were the saddest species I had ever seen, the lowest I had ever encountered. It made me feel proud that I was now a hybrid.   
  
  
I felt taller, stronger, and special for the first time that I could remember.

 

The flicker of a new vision snapped me out of my thoughts. An image of a child in a blue and purple sweater. I watched through the eyes of time as the child tried to free the monsters. However, they had failed and with a look of determination, promised to return with help.

 

“Frisk…” I gasped.

 

“Ya saw the past, didn’tcha?”

 

I yelped, jumping in surprise as I looked up. While I relived the story of the past, I had ended up wandering into a hallway. I looked directly ahead and flinched.

 

“Sans…”

 

He eyed me, a look of pure compassion and sadness on his skull.

 

“I’m not mad at you, Rae. I know what you want. I…”

 

“Sans…you don’t know everything! I have to try, and maybe I can do enough. Maybe I can also give you monsters hope. Honestly, though, you won’t like the world above. But-”

 

“Stop.” Sans spoke softly, but his finite tone made it seem much louder. My mouth snapped shut with an audible **pop**.

 

I looked up and he was mere inches away, looking at me with an expression of longing.

 

“Stop, Rae. Please…let me speak.”

 

I nodded, my fingers fiddling with the strap of my bag.

 

“I'm not gonna stop ya. I know yer set on yer mission. I get it. I realized I had no chance of changin’ yer mind when I saw ya hide that backpack.”

 

I stiffened. He had known for a while. In fact, it was clear that he had followed just to keep me safe. I was clear that it was him who I had sensed – that was his essence, and with it, his resolve.

 

“I’m not gonna stop ya. I’m gonna help ya. I mean, seeing as yer filled with my magic anyway. Ya saw the past through that connection to me. Yer ability to see timelines that have happened is like what I have but backwards. I sometimes see the future, you can see the past. My thought is that, maybe, with that power, you can find a way to break the barrier. And I’ll do whatever I can ta help, cuz…”

 

He hesitated, closing his eyes, an expression of guilt filling the already heavy atmosphere.

 

“What?”

 

When he opened his eyes, one eye was the blue of his magic while the other was a golden hue. I gasped, feeling the presence of myself as I watched the nearly metallic light dance inside the black void, just out of reach of being sucked in.

 

“I didn’t mean to…I shoulda asked before! I-I shoulda stopped! For all I know, you didn’ even want me…”

 

“Stop.”

 

He looked up as I used the same tone with him as he had used with me only a minute ago.

 

“If I didn’t want you, it wouldn’t have happened. How did I not realized that we actually bonded?”

 

He chuckled, his voice becoming husky as tears budded and streaked down his ivory cheeks. His entire body shook as he laughed and cried.

 

Upon seeing how truly broken he was, I pulled him into me and mashed my lips to his exposed teeth. After a few moments of shock, his face shifted and his mouth closed over his teeth, the ghost of lips pressing back against mine as his arms wrapped tightly around me, one gripping my torso while the other reached under my hair and held the back of my neck, continuing the kiss.

 

After a few moments, the kiss evolved so much that we almost lost our civility until a rough coughing broke the almost silent atmosphere. We gasped simultaneously and looked around.

 

The whole gang was here, including two new additions. Behind me stood the monsters Sans and I had left at the skeleton brother’s house. Undyne and Alphys giggled at one another before sharing a kiss. Papyrus squealed, a look of pure pride and childish giddiness radiating from his entire being. Behind Sans, Toriel stood beside the king of monster, Asgore.

 

“I see the Judge of Monsters has picked a mate.”

 

The king of monsters had a low booming voice that not even I expected. I flinched at the sound and then gasped at the meaning behind his words.

 

“Judge? What do you mean?”

 

Sans chuckled deeply, beads of sweat accumulating on his skull. “Um…that would be me.”

 

I frowned at this.

 

“Sans is the magically appointed Judge of Monsters. He was chosen by the source of magic a long time ago. No one can change what this source says, we only know to follow. The same goes for me. Even if I didn’t want to be the king of monsters, I would not have a choice. Thankfully, when we are chosen, we are given the ability to do our jobs the right way. However, we all make mistakes every now and again.”

 

I looked at the king’s face, remorse coloring his features as his head angled down in a bow of shame. He was filled with regret, and now I finally knew why.

 

“You weren’t totally in the wrong, your majesty,” I muttered.

 

He looked up at me.

 

“Humans is full with terrible people." I explained. "To be honest, the title of _human_  logically belongs to the monsters. Humans are more monstrous than any of you are, mostly because they fear what they don’t understand and become violent because of said fear. At least you can live with each other in harmony. The human race is full of biased idiots who steal, kill, torture, maim, and just ruin other people’s lives, sometimes because they can get away with it. There is prejudice within humanity itself, people hurting other people because their beliefs, sexual preference, or even the way they look. You're not allowed to be different. Humanity has only just started to accept the differences of a few groups. Having monsters join the mix would cause chaos. People won’t hesitate – they won’t care about hurting you! And they know the law will let them because the law is made up of humans only."

 

I looked at the king of monsters, the visions of the family he once had replaying in my mind followed by flickers of the world before the war that ended with the monsters being trapped under the mountain. “Let me ask you this, your highness. Do you really want to live in a world where these… _animals_ exist?”

 

My words had hit everyone straight in the soul. Out of everyone here, I was the only one who truly knew what was happening in the world above. Even if we all did escape the underground, the world we would be entering was not a kind one. So many monsters would be hurt, and as someone who dealt with the shit of humanity all their life, I felt the absolute determination to keep these monsters safe.

 

“Rae,” the king’s resonating voice saying my name brought me back.

 

“Yes, your majesty?”

 

“You are a truly good person. I can see that as well as feel it in your soul. I can feel your desire to protect the friends you made here as well as all of monster-kind. I feel the request I am about to make will hurt you in the long run, especially since you have already dealt with the cruelty of the human race. But as the king, if I can make life easier on my people and keep a balance for the good of everyone, including you, my dear, it is my obligation to ask.”

 

“Please, if there is anything I can do, just tell me. I’ll do whatever I can to help you and your people. It’s the least I can do to repay you all for the kindness you have shown me.”

 

The following smile I gave the king seemed to put the old goat monster at peace. He returned it and bowed his head in respect.

 

“You are very admirable, and for that I am thankful. My request is that if we are freed, that you work with the Boss Monsters to create a peaceful solution with the humans and a good balance. I request that you work alongside Sans as our second Judge of Monsters as well as an ambassador for humans and monsters.”

 

A flicker of a vision that never actually occurred flashed and faded. I bowed low. “You have my word that I will do what I can to ensure peace between the two races.”

 

The king chuckled. “Given the circumstance, you already have what it takes.”

 

I straightened, giving the king a blank stare. “Would you please elaborate, your majesty?”

 

“Please, call me Asgore, if you will, my dear. What I mean to say is this; since you are mated to one of the Boss Monsters, the most powerful of them, in fact, you have been given the same abilities as your mate.

 

“Originally, there were five boss monsters. They were Toriel, the guardian of hope; myself, the king of monsters and the enforcer; our child, Asriel, the child of hope and the one to inherit the thrown; Undyne, the authority of the law; and Sans, the judge of monsters. Sans is the one who makes the final decision because his abilities not only enable him to see the truth of the matters through viewing of Souls and their Intent, but also give him the power to enforce judgement."

 

I glanced at Sans. He watched me from the corner of his eye, the white pinpricks studying me. A flash of a memory stole my vision briefly and I frowned, my body tense.

 

“Sans explained it before. I saw the visions of the past. There was a child with a shadow of another creature behind them. The child was holding a knife coated with ash while the shadow laughed behind them. It happened here. They were walking down this very hall and…”

 

The memory stole my vision again and I saw them swipe victoriously across Sans' midsection, red pouring from the wound and leaking down his mouth. I shrieked, stepping back as my regular vision returned, my eyes shutting tight as if fully lidded eyes could stop the pain. I could feel myself fall against something hard, moments later, familiar arms wrapping around me as Sans’ blue hoodie filled my vision.

   
Everyone waited, watching as I calmed down, my breathing gradually slowing down. Turning into Sans helped me calm myself enough to speak. Everyone else continued to wait, the silence emphasizing how worried they were about what I had seen. It was so silent that I wasn’t even sure anyone was breathing. However...

 

“King Asgore,” I lifted my head, my tone was powerful, a quality it never had before, “you said Sans had the power to enforce judgement no matter what. If that is true, why was that child able to cut him down?”  
  
  
From the responding exclamation, it was clear that the other monsters didn't know this had even happened.

 

“Cuz I knew time would just reset and it would start over again. There’s no use fighting something that just toys with ya. Once they’ve won, they just go back and do it all again fer the fun o’ it.”

 

Sans voice was hollow, and when I looked up, his eye sockets were pitch black. Just looking into his dark expression, I saw everything. It was clear now why he hadn’t trusted me in the beginning. The pieces came together in a vision that shook me to my core.

 

 

_Whether it was good Frisk or bad Frisk, it didn’t matter. Bad Frisk would kill everyone while good Frisk ended up only being able to save themselves._

_Sans watched as the child passed through the barrier, his eyes darkening. After all the shit that had happened, it was pointless and hadn't mattered. Chara and Flowey had corrupted time and space so much that the barrier could no longer be broken with a human and monster soul combined. It was obvious that they would be stuck here forever. The next time a human fell, he wouldn’t let Toriel force him into another promise. He would not trust another human._

_It was just his luck that the former queen had made him promise not to kill any humans. But Sans was determined at the very least not to help another ever again._

_By the queen’s request, Sans had start visiting the ruins every day since Frisk left. The queen had watched as Sans nature darkened. He didn’t laugh at any of her jokes or even acknowledged that he had heard them. For Toriel, it finally got to be too much._

_The keeper of the ruins grabbed the skeleton’s shoulders and forced him from his thoughts._

_“I know about the resets, Sans. I demanded that Alphys tell me everything she knew. She was so worried that she gave in without a fuss and told me about your journals.”_

_Sans flinched, eye sockets narrowing, his teeth grinding softly._

_“She had seen you journal in the lab of the old Royal Scientist, your father, W.D. Gaster. She told me about how you would write, becoming angrier each minute that passed until you screamed, your rage ripping the room nearly apart. When you left, she would clean it up, hoping that maybe it would help you in the long run. She also found a lot of other notes in the shed behind your house._

_“She copied all of what you had written and gave them to me. Do not blame her for this. Even as the **former** queen, I am still linked to Asgore, and I still have authority._

_“I have read everything. So much of it broke my heart. I demanded that you visit me every day because I do not want you to be alone. I may not have experienced it, but as the Guardian of Hope, I want to help you. Please, Sans…I miss you. I miss your jokes, your laughing, and your smile. I miss how your eyes would light up whenever you made a joke or pun that people would laugh at. I miss how your smile became mischievous and your eyes became lidded with your brows quirked whenever people became irritated instead._

_“I miss you.”_

_Sans had sighed. “I’m still here, Toriel.”_

_The goat woman narrowed her eyes. “Since when do you call me by my full name?”_

_Sans quirked his head, unsmiling. “What do you mean?”_

_“You always used a nickname, like Tori. You never called me Toriel. Sans…”_

_“Sorry, T. I guess-”_

_The sound of a crash and cursing could be heard in the distance. Sans stood up, listening carefully._

_“Did you hear that?”_

_Before waiting for a response, he dashed out of the house, past the disabled traps and towards the entrance of the room that marked the entrance to the underground. Hesitating, Sans decided to call out to make sure he hadn’t just been hallucinating._

_"Yo. Someone there?" He called out, hoping he got no reply. He cringed when he heard coughing, signaling that there was indeed another presence in the ruins besides Toriel, himself, and the other small monsters that lived here._  
  
Why was he doing this, though? It made no sense. Why would he actively go to see if another human had fallen? Was he so desperate to get out and hope Frisk had returned with help? Stupid! Why had he... 

_He let out a sigh before entering the room. He stiffened as soon as he saw what lay on the bed of flowers. It was indeed a human, her body bloody and twisted in places, no doubt from falling from such a height. She was pale from blood loss and barely alive, breathing hoarsely and shaking from shock and pain._

_"Oh, shit! Tori! Get over here! We gotta 'nother human! And they're in really bad shape!"_

_After some panting and a gasp, Toriel rushed over to the girl, surveying her quickly before turning back to the skeleton with horrified expression. "Oh my-! Sans, help me with her legs! Careful, that one is broken. We have to hurry! There isn't much time!"_

_"Gotcha." He would help Toriel, and then he would be done. Or so he thought._

_~_

_“Ya need me to what?”_

_“I need you to give her some of your life magic.”_

_“Why me?”_

_“Sans, I cannot give her mine because of my link to Asgore. He would know immediately if I did and it would make him insane. That is the last thing we need at a time like this. You are the only other monster here who is strong enough and you do not have a mate, so it is safe to do this. Please, Sans, do this for me, not for her.”_

_Sans growled, looking at the queen with a betrayed expression before glancing at the makeshift equipment._

_“Alphys told ya how ta do it, didn’ she?”_

_“Yes, most of this is not traditional equipment, as I’m sure you know, but I checked and she said it would probably work just fine.”_

_“Tori, you are pulling me into something I never wanted to deal with again. If this gets out of hand, I will have to break my promise to you. Do you understand what I’m saying?”_

_The goat woman frowned. “I don’t think this will be the same as Frisk, Sans. If this human has the instinct to kill, you have my permission to protect our people. If a monsters is attacked before you can help, you have my permission to injure without killing. If-”_

_“Tori, stop!” Sans cut her off, eyeing her with his blowing blue pupil, the color briefly flashing yellow._

_Toriel froze, watching him._

_“It is yer job ta bring Hope ta our kind an’ keep the **Peace** between us. However, it is my job ta **Judge** all who oppose that hope an’ peace. Even as a royal, it is not yer place ta order me around about how ta do my job. That is fer me ta decide, and I mean me _ alone _.”_

_As much as the former queen hated to admit it, Sans was right. She nodded wordlessly and waited as Sans pulled up the arms of his jacket. Following Alphys’ instructions, she extracted some of Sans’ magic and mixed it with the concoction that used ingredients that were the same or similar to the ingredients on the list Alphys had given her._

_Slowly and carefully, Toriel applied the goopy creation to the various wounds before carefully pushing the remainder past the human’s lips, making sure that she swallowed every drop and none dripped down her face._

_“There, now all we do is wait.”_

_~_

_After waking up and being assigned living quarters at the skeleton brothers’ house, Sans watched carefully for any signs of aggression. Every time the girl would scream and fall down, he would instantly go to a defensive position until he realized she was having another side effect to the magical concoction that saved her._

_The two boss monsters had decided together to label it ‘Monster Blood’ even though monsters didn’t have blood. The idea stemmed from the concept that humans donated blood to other humans to save their lives._

_After a particular scare from the side effects of the ‘Monster Blood’, Sans finally became so frustrated that he yelled at the girl._

_“What is_ **_wrong_** _with you?!” He shouted before finally expressing how unfair it was that he had to deal with you._

_He had never cared what you were going through, so when you interrupted his brother, shouting about how you never wanted this to happen and screaming back at him how much this pained you, too, he softened._

_Teleporting in front of her, he said the hardest thing he would ever say to a human, “I-I’m sorry.”_

_Seeing the helplessness in the girl’s eyes hurt his soul. But hearing her soft, truly desperate response, made it clear she wasn’t what he thought she was._

_“Yeah, me too.”_

_When she collapsed in his arms, her soul seemed to collide with his. And because of his magic surging through her body, he felt everything she had experienced in her horrible life up above. He felt the reason she came to the mountain, saw the way people treated her, and heard her helpless and hopeless sobs as she cried herself to sleep almost every night. She had come to this mountain to escape that pain. But he had only made her relive it._

_He knew he had to make it up to her. She deserved that after everything that had happened._

_Holding her close, he made the decision to be there for her from then on. Even then, he was becoming attached. But, he reasoned, it was okay. They were both in pain from feeling how futile life was and with that in mind, they could support one another through mutual understanding and maybe...._  
  
  
With the flush of heat to his cheeks, Sans knew what was going to happen. It was predetermined since the moment his magic entered her body, maybe longer. This girl was meant to be here with him, he could see that now...

 

I laughed softly. “We were connected from the beginning. In a way, we were always Soul Mates. We both just had to grow into it.”

 

Sans smiled down at me, nodding, before placing a kiss on my head.

 

“So, Sans, does she know about the third wheel?” 

 

Sans flinched. “N-nope, not yet. **Thanks** for the reminder, _Undyne_!”

 

The fish woman snickered as I gave Sans a perplexed look. “What? Third wheel?”

 

Sans flushed blue and cleared his throat, a habit more than a necessity considering he is a skeleton.

 

“Remember when ya were walkin’ with Temmie…and they said ya smelled weird? They said ya smelled like three people. Remember that?”

 

I nodded. “I’m confused.”

 

“Um, well, I can verify what they meant.”

 

I waited and watched as his faced became bluer every second.

 

“So…the first smell was yer normal essence, I guess. The second was mine, cuz of the mate thing. The third…”

 

He hesitated, lifting his hood up to hide his completed cyan skull.

 

“Eh…hmm…the third one…is…um, well…mmmm…a…”

 

Pulling me fully against him, he whispered, “It’s a baby.”

 

The gravity of the situation hit me hard and I stiffened before becoming completely slack in his arms. Sans caught me, looking at me through his hood with a fearful expression.

 

“Rae?! Oh shit! Hey, you all right? C’mon, say something, babe!”

 

“Um gon a b’m om.”

 

“Wha?”

 

I blinked, my glazed over eyes refocusing on him as I stared at him in wonder.

 

“I’m gonna be a mom.”

 

The blush half returning to his face, he nodded.

 

“Yeah, ya are. And I guess that makes me a…”

 

My lips quirked as I whispered up at him, “You’re gonna be a dad, Sans.”

 

As if my smile answered all his prayers, he visibly relaxed and pulled me up, holding me close, bridal style.

 

“I hope this is what you want, babe. I mean, it can’t be undone unless a physical injury is inflicted.”

 

I giggled softly. “I’m so thankful, Sans.”

 

He looked at me in wonder, his brows quirked in confusion. “Why?”

 

“I couldn’t have asked for better circumstances. I’m glad that fate decided to pair me with you. And I’m glad that you are the father, that you love me enough to create a child with me, and that you are so willing to stay by my side.”

 

Tears had formed in my eyes and were falling freely down my cheeks. But for once, I didn’t care to wipe them away. I was happy, for the first time in my life. Watching me laugh softly with tears of joy and relief streaking down my cheeks seemed to be just what Sans needed. He grinned brightly, peppering kisses all over my tear-streaked cheeks.

 

“Geez, Rae, yer so amazing! Yer just so perfect! Yer...A New Sans-sation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Ao3 and DeviantArt are up-to-date!
> 
> Fan Fiction DUBBING be here: https://www.castingcall.club/projects/bring-to-life-undertale-a-new-sans-sation


	19. EIGHTEEN: Twisted Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet again..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pulling this car into drive because I keep slacking on getting this dang story finished.
> 
> The Casting Call is open (for now) until June 10th! I need to have all roles have at least 4 auditions to feel comfortable.  
> Link: https://www.castingcall.club/projects/bring-to-life-undertale-a-new-sans-sation

E I G H T E E N

TWISTED HATRED

 

Walking out of the Judgement Hall, I was still marveling at the news. I couldn’t wipe the giddy expression from my face. I didn’t know all of what having a monster child, or mostly monster child would entail, but nonetheless, I was excited.

 

I grinned at Sans who smiled in amusement. I glanced back at Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus behind me. Something was off about the way Undyne was holding Aphys close and Papyrus seemed on edge, his skull swiveling this way and that.

 

Turning forward, I could see the king’s tense shoulders as he spoke quietly to Toriel. She nodded sullenly as they continued to lead the way.

 

I turned back to Sans, his eyes no longer on me. His white orbs were nearly invisible and his grin had fallen. Something was wrong. But before I had enough time to ask what was going on, I felt it.

 

I gasped, halting my steps and looking up at a doorway. Everyone turned to watch me, waiting. I listened, feeling the presence of another creature. It was demonic, pure evil; something that didn’t belong here.

 

But it was familiar.

 

No longer under the control of my brain, I stepped forward, past the King and former Queen.

 

Upon entering the room, the foul pressure increased. I looked up to see a bed of flowers surrounding a single throne. The foul odor was leaking from the flowerbed near the throne. Using my nose, I sniffed the air.

 

No, that was wrong. Using my nose to find exact location wouldn’t help. I wasn’t actually smelling anything. I was feeling it through my Soul.

 

Walking forward, I fully entered the room. Before I could trek anymore, a skeletal hand took hold my shoulder.

 

“Rae, ya need ta be careful! Take my hand an’ don’ let go.”

 

I nodded, grasping his outstretched hand. I could feel his intentions; he wasn’t going to let me fight this alone. I could feel the presence of the remainder of my friends and the royals behind me. They knew my resolve and I could feel their vow to help in any way they could.

 

“Thank you, everyone!”

 

Before I could take another step, the sound of laughter – high pitched, echoing, demonic, with a hint of childishness – rang throughout the room. The sound repeated, the previous laugh being drowned out by another, as if there were two separate entities.

 

Looking down and listening helped; I felt the presence of the demonic being the strongest. However, hiding behind it was the essence of another creature – a child, soulless and broken – that had latched onto the demonic spirit.

 

I closed my eyes, clearing my head of everything else but the combined presence. There was something I was missing. I felt the answer just out of my reach, a buzz of information that was purposefully trying to allude me. Determined not to let it win, I focused on everything I knew, and thinking hard-

 

It hit me hard after the fifth round of laughter.

 

“I know you.”

 

The laughter stopped abruptly, and I felt Sans turn, looking down at me as I straightened.

 

“You merged together. That’s why it took me a while to figure it out. I’m assuming you gave Frisk a hard time, too, didn’t you? Was it because Frisk was a human with the same kind of Soul, or was it because they had the power to SAVE and RESET and you wanted that?”

 

Silence was the only response I received, so after half a minute, I continued.

 

“I was given the history on my way here. I learned about the war, _the first human_ , the royal children’s demise, and I saw what happened to Frisk. After I felt your presence, I used the memory’s history offered me to figure you out.

 

“Upon turning to dust, your adopted sibling came to you via the Soul you had absorbed. You died on a bed of flower, exactly like these. But before your essence completely vanished, you and your human sibling made a magical pact and with human determination and boss monster magic, you were to keep both of your consciousness' alive.   
  
  
"When the former human - with a Red Soul of Determination - entered Frisk, another bearer of Determination, you tried to take control. When that proved useless, you waited in the void until you regained your strength enough to merge with your sibling instead.  
  
"That created something new, but completely soulless and merciless. Something that never should have existed, something that is too terrible to exist for many reasons.

 

“Chara’s hatred was what you used to merge you together, because they had so much. As a combination of monster magic and human will, you were able to survive as one. Did I miss anything, Asriel?”

 

Ignoring the gawking monsters at my side, I watched as the flowers shifted. Rising up from the flowers, the twisted remnants of Asriel and Chara’s original forms grinned demonically as it stood and, taking a step back, sat in the seat of the throne.

 

“How dare you ruin my surprise!” The twisted voices of the Child of Hope and Monster Prince growled together.

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, _kids_!”

 

“Shut up! We aren’t two anymore! We aren’t Chara or Asriel, nor are we Flowey. We are Chasriel now that we’ve merged into one.”

 

I chuckled, earning all pairs of eyes. “No, you haven’t. If you had, I would have sensed one entity. But even now, I can still pick out you from Asriel. It’s pathetic that you used your own brother. You destroyed a family, all because of your bitter hatred.”

 

The twisted laugh returned. “That’s funny. I can see right through you. We are the same, Rae.” It laughed again as all the monsters tensed. I didn’t give them the benefit of surprise; monsters felt so much more, and since it was true that I had suffered similar to Chara, I didn't once doubt that they could feel that pain within me. “You had a terrible life on the surface, didn’t you? I saw it all as you approached this room. You felt me enter your head when you sensed me, didn’t you?”

 

I shrugged. “I’m actually glad you did!”

 

It glared. “Why? What the hell is wrong with you? Anyone who is smart would never want someone else in their head!”

 

I shook my head, a small chuckle escaping. “I have my reasons for wanting you specifically to see inside my head.”

 

It giggled, sitting back down and shifting for better comfort. “Oh really?" Said the voice of the Prince. "Do tell!” His sibling followed.

 

I looked at the lounging creature with a hard look, letting following words become fully colored with disappointment…

 

“I grew up with a snob and control-freak for a mother who not only used me for her own gain but took the control of my father's family business all for herself. I went through childhood with no real friends because I was anti-social and awkward, the only people willing to talk to me used me. I lived my life knowing something was wrong with the world, and even more so the people in it. Humanity is awful, you and I can both agree on that.

 

“For the longest time, I let others have their way with me. I was their punching bag, I was their go to when they wanted something they couldn’t afford. I was nothing more than a slave to them.

 

“If I didn’t do what people wanted, I would get hurt. My mother didn’t do anything to truly help except sue them and get money from their parents when they mistreated me. It happened so often that she realized that people doing shit to me could make her rich.

 

“My father did what he could to help me, but he wasn’t the one in control and like me, he never knew what to do. He could only be the shoulder for me to cry on. I knew he felt guilty for not being able to do anything. I had to be the stronger person on the outside because he wasn’t, but I never blamed him because I knew he wasn't in control. I was already broken in a way that he could not fix.

 

“When that bitch Lana and her asshole boyfriend, Elliot both of whom bullied me for years, dared me to go to the mountain and kill myself, I didn’t hesitate. That turned out to be the best choice I ever made. Now I am strong enough to face them again, to say no, and most importantly, to protect those I love and help make the world above better so that what happened to me **never happens again**.”

 

I strode forward until I was only about five feet away. “I know you hate humans, Chara. Believe me, I hate the majority of them, too. But some of them are good and deserve a chance, and if I can help them before they are corrupted by the evil most humans seem to have, I’ll be damned if I give up and did nothing. I will not stay down here, no matter if it’s a better place where most of the residence get along despite their difference.

 

“I was born to do this. I know it. Why? Because now I have seen both sides of this world, of monsters and humans. I am now a human and a monster. I will be there for the good of humanity and the safety of monsters to bring peace between human and monster-kind. If you want to stop me, fine. But I won’t lose because I have a purpose and I vow that I won’t lose to evil ever again.”

 

The twisted royals stared at me as if they were trying to piece together a puzzle of some sort. Finally, after a long minute of scrutiny, they stood.

 

“I don’t understand you, but maybe I never will. You were a human that was pushed around by hatred, greed, and jealousy just like I was. And yet you still want to get out to save humanity and bring peace between them and monsters. Monsters, I agree, are so much better than that filth on the surface. Why would you and the rest of the monsters want to leave this place? Yes, being underground has disadvantages. But you can live peacefully.”

 

The creature growled.

 

“You’re jealous of monster, aren’t you?”

 

It looked at me, that piercing gaze leering through me.

 

“I am not _jealous_! That’s just disgusting! Monsters are pathetic and humans are filth. No, I never belonged in either category. I am a **GOD**!”

 

The creature lunged, swiping the place where I had stood moments before with a twisted claw.

 

Turning, the creature watched as I reappeared in the arms of my Soul Mate. I turned to thank him, but faltered as I saw the look of pure hatred on Sans’ skull.

 

I turned just in time to see the twisted creature charging. I yelped as Sans wrapped his arms tightly around me and maneuvered out of the way of the second attack.

 

However, the third attack was too quick and I shrieked as Sans shielded me from the blow. Pure instinct took over and I threw out my hand, my human mind unsure what my body was doing.

 

A loud bang echoed, the sound similar to a metal bat on a stone wall. I heard the alarm of my allies and looked beyond Sans and let out my own cry of shock.

 

In between the thick almost-metallic claws and the hoodie covering Sans' back was a golden shield, made purely of almost magical energy. The twisted creature roared in rage and pulled back before swiping forward again. The shield shimmered with golden light that faded when the claws retracted before lighting back up every time the claws made contact.

 

After numerous strikes against the golden barrier, the abomination screeched, the vibrations shaking the large chamber. Full of rage and frustrations, it turned to target the other monsters, and charged in to attack.

 

Again, instinct took over; I ripped myself from Sans’ protective embrace and sprinted, my arm reaching out to protect the others. They made no move to defend themselves, seeming too stunned by the twisted creature fast approaching to move. After learning the shocking truth of what had happened to Asriel and Chara all those years ago, it came as no surprise. However, I had no intention of letting my new family be hurt, regardless of if it was due to the promise I made to Asgore or not.

 

The monster side of my conscience took over and golden light pooled from my outstretched hand, shooting out and latching onto the creature and pulling it away right before it closed the distance.

 

I skidded to a stop and held my ground as it thrashed towards its new target. At first, it shrieked in dismay and flailed at the target as it continued to struggle against my grip which surprisingly held fast. However, after a while, it turned around and charged in to attack. I threw out my arm once more, and the golden barrier reappeared, protecting me from being damaged by the relentless slashes of the mad beast.

 

Being thwarted over and over, the monstrocity howled in rage, pounding it’s clawed fists into the ground it front of it, creating a divot.

 

_“WHY?! **WHY?!** WHY CAN’T I EVER WIIIIIIIIIN!”_

 

I scoffed. “Because children who misbehave don’t get what they want.”

 

The rage-filled face of the warped abomination turned to look at me in pure hatred. I stared at it unflinchingly.

 

“Chara and Asriel, or Chasriel, if you honestly prefer to be called that, I want to help you!”

 

It's crazed red eyes narrowed and it opened its maw wide to growled, _“YOU CAN HELP ME! NO ONE CAN HELP ME!”_

 

I looked at it with pity. “Do you **really** believe that?”

 

_“I DON’T **BELIEVE**! I **KNOW**!”_

 

I chuckled softly. “No, no you don’t. This is a way to save both of you. It’s so simple that if anyone sane really thought logically about it, they would agree. Would you be willing to hear me out?”

 

Chasriel slumped to the ground, its anger evaporating enough for me to have one chance of getting through to it. I had to think carefully of how to phrase my thoughts in a way that the creature’s dark side would understand my _intent_ without misconstruing it and becoming rageful all over again.

 

“Chara…” I said finally. The side that showed the human child’s demented blood red eye focused on me.

 

“You hate humanity and you believe it is futile to get through to them. You hate the **world itself** , don’t you?”

 

The creature trembled, fighting for control, and nodded mutely.

 

“Then let go of life. You are able to leave and move on to your next adventure. Right now, you are holding onto your hate and revenge. You are holding onto your anger of your life above. You are holding onto your past powerlessness by wanting to have the power of a god.

 

“Let go and let yourself be happy. Let go and rest in peace knowing that you had a brother who risked his life and died to give you the one wish you had before you died - a wish that led to a pain that created discord for so many others, something I know deep down you didn't want to happen. Please, let go and be free from your enemy, humanity and the pain they caused. If you can let go, the pain will stop and both you and your brother can be free.”

 

The royal siblings stared at you with a look that showed how truly lost they were. They had clung to each other for so long, holding onto the bond that kept them together since they both died, and, in the past, often had them fighting one another for control. I watched as they slowly looked to the ground, as if bowing in defeat and respect at the same time.

 

The creature inhaled deeply. When it exhaled, it’s body broke down, the twisted form turning to dust.

 

In place of the twisted form was the faded and ghostly appearance of the human Chara, the former Child of Hope, and Asriel, the Prince of Monsters.


	20. NINETEEN: Hopes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay for a bittersweet closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Casting Call again: https://www.castingcall.club/projects/bring-to-life-undertale-a-new-sans-sation

N I N E T E E N

HOPES AND DREAMS

 

Chara gazed forlornly at her adopted brother, the prince's own expression almost contradictory. There was still a sourness on his muzzle. 

 

“Asriel,” Chara mumbled to the boy who, a long time ago, had become their best and only true friend. “You deserved a better sister than me. I should never have made that deal with you before I died. I should have given up and been the sister you needed me to be, or at least given you my Soul so that you could have lived. I felt your Intent when you brought me to the surface. You wanted to fulfill my wish no matter what, even though you didn't know it was all a lie. Please, forgive me, Brother.”

 

The somberness faded entirely as Asriel's snout quirked up and his eyes relaxed. “Don’t worry, Chara. I was never mad at you, even as Flowey. I wanted to _grant that wish_ for you because you were there for me so many times. You helped me in so many ways and were able to make me smile.”

 

The prince's grin widened, a true look of hope and peace on his face.

 

Slowly, Chara returned the smile. “Then...let me do this for you. I want you to have this.”

 

Pulling the necklace that she wore under their shirt over her head, Chara smiled as she embraced Asriel, securing it around his neck instead.

 

“This is the remainder of my power from the resets. Someone I met in the void once told me that if I gave this to another spirit, their Soul would return and they could live again. If I keep it, I can’t move on.”

 

She pulled away, hands still clasped around her brother’s. The former human child beamed at her brother, her expression victorious and resigned all at the same time.

 

“Take care, Asriel! I may see you again when your time comes!”

 

Asriel smiled painfully, nodding, “Wait for me, Chara! I’ll find you someday!”

 

Chara giggled, her voice light, childlike, and hopeful. Settling down, she turned to me.

 

“Thank you, Rae. I’ve come to realize that this world needs more people like you. I hope you find happiness when you reach the surface. I have no doubt you have what it takes to break the barrier. Good luck with your family, past and future!”

 

I chuckled softly and gave a small bow. “Take care, Chara. Don’t lose hope in the next life, wherever you go beyond here. Find your courage and believe in the people who truly care about you. I have no doubt you will find happiness if you can do that. Life is hard, whether you're with selfish humans or peaceful, understanding monsters. You will find love and pain no matter what. Just stay _determined_.”

 

Chara grinned cheekily before hugging her brother one final time before letting go. She began to ascend, as if going into Heaven, and, for once, smiling peacefully, before disappearing. As for Asriel, he was slowly guided to the ground by an unknown force. Upon touching the ground, the Prince’s image filled out and the light of his Soul returned, the necklace that Chara had given him disappearing as the heart attached to the chain winked out.

 

Asgore and Toriel ran to their son, enveloping the boy in hugs and the three cried in joy and relief at the completeness, Chara's essence filling in for her.

 

Their audience watched, each wearing an expression of relief or excitement. After a few minutes, during which Sans re-wrapped his arms around me, I turned to him.

 

“So, do you know how long monster pregnancies last?”

 

Sans hummed behind me as he placed his chin on top of my head.

 

“Depends on who the parents're. Paps and I’re special, actu'lly. Dad lef' some records from when Pap and I were born. Haven’t looked at them in a while, but after reviewing them and making some other calculations, I should be able ta tell ya a bit more.”

 

I hummed in response, turning to lean against him and closing my eyes.

 

A few minutes later, Undyne started shouting.

 

“Yo, Lovebirds! C’mon, you gonna help us break the barrier or what?”

 

Sans chuckled. “I thought she was gonna call us Lovenerds instead since she calls everyone save Alphys losers and nerds! Heh, her loss, I guess.”

 

“Sans, I will kick your fu-reaking tailbone if you and your girl don’t get your damn butts over here!”  
  
  
I laughed, eyeing Asriel, no doubt the source of Undyne's fumble.  
 

“So, basically, I have to bring my tailbone and your butt over to Undyne otherwise she’ll come over here and-”

 

“SANS!”

 

I snorted as Sans snickered, lifting me up into his arms and making his way over to the rest of the group who stood in front of the barrier.

 

“Okay, so what do we haveta do?”

 

After Sans set me down, I walked up to the barrier and carefully extended my hand. The group behind me made noises of discomfort and warning as I came close. Laying my hand against the wall of magic, I gasped.

 

“What? Rae, you okay?”

 

I nodded subconsciously, the magic against my hand sending waves of energy to my brain like the castle halls had showed me memories of the past.

 

“You’ve been waiting for me.” I whispered.

 

“Wha?”

 

I nodded to myself before turning to the group. “I know what must be done. I have a job for you all. I need you to contact the other monsters and ask them to stop what they are doing and just pray for their wish. They have to close their eyes and imagine it, and then put their Souls and magic into it. After that, I need you all to link up with at least two of you holding onto me. You all have to be connected to each other and me, _and_  you need to do the same as all of the other monsters. Do you understand?”

 

They nodded and Asgore stepped back, using the magic of his status to contact all the monsters and give them the order to dream of what is beyond. As soon as he looked back to me and nodded, I turned back to the barrier.

 

“Are you ready to get out of here?” I heard a mixture of soft yet excited hums, and felt two hands on my shoulders, both skeletal. I smiled and looked at Sans one final time.

 

“Remember, Sans, I’m still me and I will always love you.”

 

He looked at me, eyes fearful before reading my Intent through our link. Eyes widening briefly, he nodded and smiled, a truly hopeful look spreading across his face. "I promise I will never doubt you again."

 

After returning the smile, I placed my hands back on the barrier and closed my eyes, feeling the gentle yet growing hum of all the dreams of the many monsters’ within the underground flow from Asgore, combined with the other monsters in the chain, through the chain, to me. I knew what was about to happen to me and I accepted my fate the moment I knew.   
  
  
I wouldn’t be the same as when I left home and approached the underground, nor after I fell and received Sans’ magic that not only saved my life, but gave a link to one of the most amazing guys I had ever meant. I also wouldn’t be the same as I was in this moment, but that was okay because as much as I had and would continue to change till after the barrier was down; and as much as facing the world above again frightened me, I knew I would not do it alone. This was the right thing to do.

   
  
I had finally found my destiny.


	21. TWENTY: First Impressions Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's payback time....

T W E N T Y

FIRST IMPRESSIONS SUCK

 

The blinding white light that accompanied the breaking of the barrier was not gradual like one would expect but immediate and shocking. The crackling of the barrier echoed around the chamber, the volume so painful I was sure the others wanted to cover their heads - I know I did. But the lot of us stood fast as we worked together to pour the magic of everyone's desires as well as the remainder of the me of the past into the wall of magic put up eons ago. As soon as I was empty, the barrier shattered, the pieces of magic that made up the barrier fading away into nothing.

 

I watched as the exit to the underground became visible before closing my eyes and falling, feeling the oddly capable arms of my love hold me up and against him. I could hear the cheers of most of the monsters behind me. The only one not rejoicing was whispering frantically into my ear.

 

“Rae! You all right?”

 

I smiled and nodded, opening my eyes enough to see Sans nearly pouting in worry.

 

I giggled. “You look adorable, Sans.”

 

He snorted and kissed my forehead. “Ya gave up yer humanity ta destroy the barrier. Ya showed how much ya care about us. Those were yer original roots, Rae. How could ya do it?”

 

I hummed contently. “Because the humans who truly care about me will accept me no matter if I’m human, a human-monster hybrid, or a full- _blooded_ monster. They’ll love me for who I am, not what I am.”

 

The skeleton chuckled. “Ya know what ya are?”

 

I quirked my head. “What?”

 

“Yer beautiful! Yer perfect! Yer amazing!”

 

I giggled as he peppered me with kisses.

 

I gazed up at him, both of us ignoring the celebration happening next door.

 

“You ready to see the stars?”

 

He grinned widely as he set me on my feet. “You know it!”

 

 

 

Ignoring the celebration still going on back in the castle, Sans and I ventured on ahead, hand in hand. While we walked, I briefly studied my hands and hair. The pale peach skin that came with my human had turned blue while my wavy brunette hair had turned the color of midnight with hints of purple and silver, the varying hues becoming visible as we came closer to the exit.

 

Upon exiting the underground, the two of us inhaled sharply, taking in the view of the surface, the morning sun getting ready to start its climb. The sky was slowly being splashed with color, like the sky was on fire. Turning me around, Sans pointed to the stars still glimmering in the receding night.

 

“It’s…so magical.”

 

I grinned. “Yeah, I know. Sunsets like these aren’t common. This is a rare one, all thanks to a cloudless night and our viewpoint, and I’m so thankful it’s the first one you get to see. Had we been on lower ground, it would not be this beautiful.”

 

Sans’ grin couldn’t get any wider, and finally he cheered, snatching me off my feet and twirling me around before stumbling against the rocky wall of the mountain. We both laughed until Undyne came running towards the exit with her lover in her arms, cursing up a storm.

 

“You assholes couldn’t wait for-HOLY SHIT!”

 

Irritation forgotten, Undyne put down the blushing scientist who became redder as she looked in the same direction as her girlfriend and squealing at the view.

 

“Alph, this is…remember that anime where the protagonists escaped that dungeon, and upon seeing the sunrise…”

 

Alphys nodded eagerly, and finished, “...th-they kiss-Mmmmph!”

 

As if roleplaying the scene, Undyne had snatched up her short girlfriend and planted a passionate kiss on her mouth, causing the poor scientist to squeak and become even more like a dinosaur-shaped tomato.

 

“OH MY, THIS IS BEAUTIFUL! YOUR HIGHNESSES, LOOK AT THE VIEW!”

 

Papyrus bolted through the exit and stared at the horizon as the royal family followed. Upon seeing the view, Toriel gave an emotional gasp, the moisture that had quickly formed in her now widened eyes dribbling down her furry cheeks.

 

“It's so much like I remember.”

 

Asgore nodded, sniffing. “Indeed. The air is a little dirty, but the view is spectacular.”

 

Asriel emerged from behind his parents and trotted over to stand next to Papyrus.

 

“I wonder if we can find Frisk.”

 

Upon mention of the child who had escaped the underground without freeing the monsters, some of the monsters soured.

 

Rolling my eyes, I removed myself from Sans' lap and began the trek down.

 

“How about we go into town and find out?”

 

I briefly pointed to the town in the distance before continuing the trek. Sans caught up almost instantly, his hand lacing around my waist.

 

I gave him a look and he tried to shrug nonchalantly, but I could feel the tension as he looked ahead.   
  
  
I sighed. " _You should not make assumptions. You may be completely incorrect in the end."_  
  
  
His skull whipped around in surprise. " _What?"_    
  
  
I winked. He exhaled and chuckled, looking back ahead.  
  
  
" _Heh, we'll see, babe. Regardless, **this** will take some gettin' used to..."_

 

 

 

By the time our group got to the outskirts of town, the sun was up and people were on their way to work or school. Staying in the shadows of the trees at the edge, our group watched the humans without approaching.

 

After around twenty minutes of assessing the area, we came to a park where a bit of commotion was going on. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that a teenager was trying to gain support for something. Due to the volume of people in the area as well as the height of some of them, it was unclear who was hosting the rally.

 

“Look kid, monsters don’t exist! Go home!”  
  
  


“The child must have gone through something traumatic when they went missing. Little girl, do you need me to take you home?”

 

“What a loser! Who believes in monsters? Damn, that is so stupid!”

 

Finally, enough people shifted and the teenager trying to gain support could be seen. They had tan skin, dark brown hair, and narrowed eyes with bags under them. They were slumped over, the criticism from the people around hurting them deeply.

 

“Frisk.”

 

I turned to Sans, a smug expression on my face.

 

“Well, well, looks like _Frisk_ has been trying to get support to help you guys since they left. Hmm, isn’t that interesting?”

 

Sans eyed me, glaring at me. However, a grin had form and he was incapable of pushing it down.

 

“So, how about we help them out, hmm?”

 

I turned to the other monsters. They nodded.

 

Walking out of hiding, I grinned and waved.

 

“Hey there everyone, how're you all doing today?”

 

I grinned at the screams and curses that followed.

 

“So, you guys don’t believe in monsters, hmm? Your loss, I guess. Oh, sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I’m Rae, and I’m a former human who just broke the barrier on Mount Ebott.”

 

A teenager walked up to me and sneered. “Liar, you just died your skin, hair, and put on purple contacts. I bet your sharp teeth are fake, too. And that _tail_ is obviously robotic. You ain’t foolin’ anyone, lady!”

 

I grinned, wide. “Wow, I have purple eyes now! Sweet! Thanks for informing me, ya fat little brat!”

 

The boy gawked, “Ya stupid bitch! No one calls me fat **or** little and gets away with it.”

 

The boy swung a punch. I stood motionless, and didn’t flinch at the boy’s high-pitch girly scream.

 

“Touch my girl and yer gonna have a **bad time** , kiddo.”

 

I grinned, leaning against the skeleton savior as he dropped the kid who had been surrounded in blue magic.

 

“Thanks, Sweetie!” I kissed his cheek.

 

Frisk squealed, launching themselves as Sans as the other monsters came out of hiding.

 

“Hey there, kiddo! How ya been?”

 

Frisk looked at the skeleton, now only an inch shorter, and gave a small, guilty smile.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you guys more.” They whispered.

 

Sans pulled Frisk into a hug, holding the teenager close and stroking their hair.

 

“At least ya had the determination ta never give up. We’re all so proud o' ya!”

 

Frisk grinned, tears budding in their eyes. Seeing the group behind Sans, they ran up, hugging their goat mom, goat dad, uncle, aunts, and their revived goat brother.

 

Sans watched the scene with renewed happiness. While he enjoyed the moment, I turned to the crowd of onlookers who held expressions between guilt, disgust and terror.

 

“Holy shit!” An obnoxious voice in the crowd cried, followed by a loud pop of gum. “Is that Rae?”

 

I turned, glaring as Lana and Elliott came waltzing over, arms linked, grinning like demons.

 

“Wow, the little cry baby actually survived. I thought you’d be dead by now. Honestly, you should be, you sad, useless piece of shit! Your mom doesn’t care about you, your dad is a pathetic worm, and you are a stupid-AHHHHH!”

 

“HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS?!”

 

I set my deadly gaze on the duo now hanging in the air surrounded by silver magic.

 

“Don’t you two idiots know the stories of magic. If you have a death wish, you’ll taunt a monster until you learn your lesson. But by that time, you’ll more likely be fucking **DEAD**.”

 

I flung them to the ground, hard. Stepping up to meet them, I looked down at them with a deadly stare that could only be translated to: “ _If you talk, I will end you._ ”

 

“I have been on this Earth for over twenty years, dealing with obnoxious, little shits like you. I let you walk all over me and do what you want with me most of the time. You never cared what you did, and you have zero respect for others. Now I will give the same, because you're as dumb as dirt and I could easily rip you to pieces. Then my dad can eat you, because, as a _worm_ , he can do that.   
  
  
  
"Honestly, though, if anyone is pathetic pieces of shit, it is you and your friends. You are lowly, vile dumbasses who should be sentenced to prison after all the shit you pulled. I could have easily gotten you and the rest of your little group behind bars if I tried.

 

“Why didn’t I? Because I didn’t think I could. Humans are sad, greedy, pathetic, nearly soulless beings who love to take from others because they are jealous **or** because they can get away with it.”  
  
  
  


I eyed the first individual who had given Frisk a hard time. The middle-aged man, clearly someone who either runs or works in a professional business by the looks of his attire and briefcase.   
  
  
  
“So, sir, what the hell is your problem? Who gave you the right to bully a teenager who is just trying to help their friends? Life has obviously thrown some crap in your face. But does that honestly give you the right to belittle others and destroy their hopes and dreams, which aren't even for their own gain but to help those they deeply care about. What the hell is wrong with your life that you feel the need to do that, you stupid old man?”

 

The man quivered, folding to his knees, and bowing his head in sorrow. “My wife cheated on me, okay! Just leave me alone!”

   
  


I scoffed. “If that’s the case, keep it between the two, or three, of you. Don’t take out your anger with one person on someone completely irrelevant! _Asshole!_ ”

 

He flinched.

 

Turning back to Elliott and Lana, I sent them a look that had them cowering. Before I had jumped into the underground, I would have liked, even relished, at seeing them so absolutely defenseless. But that _me_ was gone, replaced by someone who honestly could not believe such pitiful souls had done so much damage to me. In a way, I still enjoyed seeing their fear, but that wasn't everything. It was the knowledge that I was better than that and I didn't have to let their shit bring me down to their level.   
  
  
Fixing my expression to that of pure disappointment, I stood casually over the couple of lowly humans who had made my previous life hell. I did not let a smile nor a smirk leak into my expression. I was better than that...

 

“I will be telling the police about your shit. You won’t be bullying me or anyone else ever again. This world doesn’t need a bunch of _diseases_ like you. Oh, and Lana, Elliott had a child Jane. Yeah, Lindsay is his, not Nate’s. See you when you’re behind bars.”  
  
  
Only when I had turned from their shocked expressions did I grin victoriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would kill to have a chance like this in real life. You have no idea.
> 
> And yes, the named bullies in this are based on people I have met in real life.


	22. TWENTY-ONE: A Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LE GASP!

T W E N T Y – O N E

A BITTERSWEET REUNION

 

I walked back to the group calmly, the screeching and wailing a buzz behind me. I walked back into Sans’ arms, a truly heartfelt and warm embrace that less than a handful of humans were capable of providing to such an extent.

 

“Rae?!” I shuddered at the sound of the familiar voice, surprisingly soft-spoken despite the shock. I turned my head slowly as an older man approached, uncertain.

 

My eyes widened.

  
  
“Dad!” I gasped. Sans’ arms fell to allow me freedom and I rushed into my father’s chest, clinging to him like my existence depended on it.

 

“Oh, oh, my little girl! Thank goodness...oh, my precious angel!” The fresh tears on my face, shoulder’s and hair were a combined symbol of our relief as he embraced me fearlessly.

 

“Dad, I missed you! Thank…thank you for waiting for me!”

 

Parting briefly, my father smiled wholeheartedly.

 

“I love you, my dear, beautiful Rae of sunshine! You are the only one who had been able to bring me hope for so long. You were the only one who believed in me as a father!”

 

I sighed contently into his shoulder. “Does it bother you that I’m different?”

 

He shook his head, his shoulders shaking with more tears, accompanied soon after by laughter. “No, never! You are beautiful no matter how you look! You are perfect! I don’t care about what happened. Now that you’re back, nothing else matters!”

 

I looked up at him, the feeling I had described to Sans filling me, clear as day. I turned to look at my Soul Mate and he nodded in understanding.

 

My father followed my gaze and smiled. “Hello! Welcome to the surface!”

 

Introducing my father to my new friends and family was better than expected. He shook hands with all the monsters without hesitation or judgement. The moment was perfect, at least for the moment.  
  
  
  
As I opened my mouth to tell him the news about his grandchild-to-be, a familiar set of footsteps caught my attention, followed by the nagging voice I hated so much.  
  
 

“What in the **world** is _this_?”

 

I turned to the woman, glaring unflinchingly at her.

 

She looked at me in disgust, “What the **hell** did these _things_ do to you?”

 

I stepped in between her and my family.

 

“These monsters saved my life, gave me confidence, and became the family I never had. They have done something your small selfish mind is incapable of doing.”

 

The woman sneered, her lips twisting unpleasantly. “How **dare** you talk to your mother that way?!”

 

I narrowed my eyes, standing straighter. “You **are not** my mother. You’re just a twisted **bitch** who used me and others to get power! You are selfish and conceited. You’re as inhumane as the worst humans and should be put on a fucking leash because of how bad you are. Maybe being put on a leash will teach you something, cuz you clearly have a lot to learn!”

 

I saw the advance as it was coming, but strangely, I didn’t block. When I heard the cry of pain and shock, I was stunned to find my father holding her arm and using pressure to force her to the ground.

 

“Don’t you **dare** touch her, Sally!”

 

As the vile woman tried to speak, my father twisted. She cried out again, lowering to the ground in defeat.

 

“You will leave **my family** alone. I don’t ever want to see you again. I’ll have my lawyer track you down with the divorce papers when they’re ready to be signed. You stay away from my family from now on. _Is that clear?_ ”

 

The reality of the situation left everyone speechless. As I turned to thank my father, the sound of clapping could be heard nearby.

 

The group turned as a woman with light brunette hair, green eyes, and a proud smile walked towards us in a wardrobe that consisted of a lavender t-shirt, jeans, and black and white sneakers. As casual and unprofessional as it looked, she rocked it.

 

“Melissa?” My father exclaimed.

 

“Hello Will! You are looking fit as ever.” She smiled before her eyes darted to meet mine, and grinned proudly.

 

“Rae, how are you? You’re looking very fit and your expression is so much livelier than the last time we spoke face to face! Very befitting for you, Sweetheart!”

 

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Melissa giggled, her voice pure and light.

 

“Your blush is purple. That is so adorable, Honey!”

 

Behind her, the vile witch who dared to call herself my mother spat.

 

“Who are you calling _honey_?! That is my daughter.”

 

Melissa paused, staring at the man whom she loved but was forced to give up. Catching his gaze, he shook his head, unspoken communication between them.

 

“I see,” Melissa mumbled delicately. “Neither Rae nor…” She eyed the vile woman glaring at her from the ground.

 

“I can understand why you did it, Will. You wanted to protect me and Rae.”

 

He nodded.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU _TALKING_ ABOUT?!” The witch spat.

 

“William never told you or Rae who his daughter’s biological mother is.”

 

I inhaled sharply, “What?!”

 

Melissa turned to me, smiling apologetically.

 

I looked at her, tears forming in my eyes. “Am I adopted?”

 

Her eyes, the deepest and most beautiful emerald I had ever seen, widened as she realized my thought process.

 

“Oh, dear! No, no, Rae! Sweetheart, what I meant is that your… _this woman_ couldn’t have children due to medical reasons, so your father found a donor and the end result was you.”

 

I nodded, but tilted my head, eyebrows scrunching.

 

“HOW THE **HELL** WOULD YOU **KNOW** ANY OF _THAT_?!”

 

Standing up, Sally glared through her graying maroon hair, her usually controlled hairstyle a wrecked and stringy, matted mess covering her nearly black eyes. Looking at her, there was _nothing_ in common between this beast and me.

 

The creature that stood before me had constantly narrowed eyes that were already slanted and off without the need of them being narrowed constantly. Her long, straight hair was always parted in the direct center and no matter how much she washed it, it always looked fake, like yarn. The bridge of her nose almost didn’t exist considering how short it was; it led to a slightly wide and very pointed nose. Ultra-thin, nearly-nonexistent eyebrows were concealed behind enormous, detached and inflexible eyelashes that were on par with that of Yzma from the Emperor’s New Groove, had the character's eyelashes not been flared. Her abnormally unnaturally-slanted lips with permanently coated dark red lipstick to make them look appealing. Sad, and yet not sad, to say, it did nothing.

 

Her cheekbones that were once full and plump were now sullen and protruded out of her face. Her cheeks and jaw seemed to have gradually been sucked against her skull over the years, making her almost on par to an ugly two-thousand year old corpse that has it's skin forcefully smoothed. Her neck was thin and boney. For someone who claimed to be fifty, she looked older and more disgusting than any ninety-year-old in existance.

 

Her outfits were always professional, always wearing black and white with a hint of gold or red. Today, her attire was ragged and hung off her frame unevenly. Her tiny, bony hands clenching and un-clenching, the enormous, fake-looking ring on her left hand clinking with the smaller rings on the fingers beside it.

 

Melissa eyed the woman beside her with a face filled with true pity.

 

“Let me ask you something, Miss Sally.”

 

“THAT’S MISSES TO YOU!”

 

Melissa ignored her, “When Will found out that you were unable to have children due to…your past problems, what do you think was the first thing that came to his mind?”

 

The monstrous woman scoffed, “I don’t know. I can’t read minds, stupid woman!”

 

Melissa sighed softly, “No, reading minds has nothing to do with it. The truth of the matter is that you don’t care. You only think of yourself. No one else matters. Even the child you were given to raise meant **nothing** to you. I wonder...if you were capable of reproducing, would you treat your biological child well. Would you be a good mother to them, or would you treat them like you treated Rae?”

 

Melissa looked at me, tears in her eyes. It hurt to look at; this woman should never have a reason to cry. “Your father kept me in the know as you grew up. He told me everything you went through, how this woman used your problems as a way to gain power.”

 

Walking up to me, Melissa, the woman who had always been a true mother to me, wrapped her arms around me.

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t help more. Will told me not to interfere because he worried that you and I get hurt should the identity of your birth mother come out.”

 

She pulled away but kept her reassuring hold on my shoulders, staring at me with familiar eyes, her wavy brunette hair and her full lips bringing back the image of who I used to be.

 

“Rae, it’s about time I told you the truth. **I** am your **birth mother**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER OF FAN FICTION DUB CASTING: https://www.castingcall.club/projects/bring-to-life-undertale-a-new-sans-sation


	23. TWENTY-TWO: Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wicked witch plans to strike but is blocked by a very pissed off skeleton monster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten friendliness pellets to whomever can guess who the 'evil mother' is based off of....  
> Hint: It's a character I absolutely HATE with an enormous passion!
> 
> By the way, when I say friendliness pellets, I mean nothing because those don't exist. XP

T W E N T Y – T W O

CLOSE CALL  
  


 ** _Yes!_**  
  
These were the words I had wanted to hear from Melissa Gold my entire life. Ever since I met her when I had just turned fourteen years old, it was a wish I was desperate to be a reality. I had assumed back then, and even today, that the chances of it being true were slim. Considering how much my life had chewed me up and spitted me back out, I felt it was _impossible_.

 

“Really?” I hadn’t misheard. Please, please…let this be reality.

 

Melissa nodded. “I couldn’t be there for you growing up. I made sure to send you gifts on your birthday and over the holidays. I also sent get well cards whenever I heard you were sick or hurt. The gifts from your cousin _Timmy Smith_ were really from me. You don’t have a cousin by that name.”

 

The reality hit me and I broke down, wrapping my arms around the woman. _This is my mother. This is the **truth**. This is what I **needed**._

 

My **mother** laughed, her shaking voice mixed with relief as she held me back. Her fingers kneaded through my hair that still held the waves she and I shared. She kissed my hair, my forehead, my cheek, and whispered sweet words over and over again. She wanted me to feel how much love she felt. She had bottled it up for over twenty years. I could feel her love and joy deep within her soul.

 

I didn’t need my monster Soul to feel it. Before I had become a monster, I had met this woman and felt it without the extra sensitivities. It had been subdued because she was trying to protect me and my father. Now that the secret was out, she held nothing back. Having magic only increased it, and damn if it didn't feel wonderful!

 

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from the opposite direction as my mother. I heard the familiar chuckle my father released whenever he wanted to show how proud of me he was. The three of us snuggled, true bliss radiating off of us.

 

“You…” Aaaaand, the bliss broke.

 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

 

My eyes flung open, but it was too late. The vile witch was mere feet away, holding a pocketknife. I didn’t even have time to scream a warning, the madwoman mere moments from stabbing my father who had shifted to protect his family.

 

My scream cut off and my eyes widened, the tears that had formed cascading down my cheeks as stared at the frozen image of the evil creature that had moments ago nearly stabbed my father in the back.

 

Her frozen position both terrified and infuriated me. Sensing the danger was gone, my parents looked at the woman, shrouded in blue light, frozen in midair.

 

A deep growl reverberated through the stillness, “H o w **d a r e** y o u?”

 

Everyone turned to the owner of the growl. Arm outstretched, blue magic flaming off his ivory fingertips, Sans’ left pupil glowed with a vicious flickering light, the yellow and blue switching so fast, it made the skeleton look possessed.

 

“The only **_SHIT_** I see is **YOU**! And if ya ever think about harmin’ my mate or anyone special ta her, family ‘r otherwise, then b’lieve me…”

 

His skull darkened, his magic twisting around him, an unnatural wind blowing his clothing wildly. Looking up at the cruel woman, his mouth twisted, fang protruding out ever so slightly. Glaring daggers, the words that followed were nothing but a deathly hiss on the wind…

##### “Y e r  g o n n a  h a v e  a   **B A D T I M E**.”

 

 

 

“What’s going on?!”

 

Everyone except Sans turned as a police officer appeared on the scene.

 

“What in the world?” Taking in the sight of two humans holding onto a discolored humanoid creature and a skeleton holding onto another woman through some unseen but clearly connected force, the officer was at a loss for words. My mate’s eyes were unchanged, glaring at the woman within his magic’s grasp.

 

“Officer,” my mother called, gaining all attention. “This woman, Sally Funkelberg, nearly attacked us. Our daughter's fiancé saved us just in time with his monster magic. I can explain in more depth if you wish, but I would appreciate not talking in public.”

 

The police officer glanced at Sans. “What do you mean by _monster magic_?”

 

Finally, Sans’ eye shifted to the officer. “Cuz I am a monster, and I am using magic. Y’know the legends ‘bout monster in the mountain over there. Y’see that lovely-lookin' blue lady those two‘re huggin’? She broke the barrier and set us free at the cost o’er humanity. There's a teenager somewhere b’hind me that tried to save us a few years back, but couldn’t. She returned here and has been tryin’ ta rally support ta help us.

 

“Rae, my beautiful blue mate, was origin'lly human. If ya want the whole story, I'll be willin' ta help Rae's mom fill in the blanks. However, one thing I should mention is that the monsters're able ta come out of the mountain now cuz the barrier’s down. We will keep them inside the mountain fer now until we get yer government’s help an' permission to proceed. We want ta have a peaceful solution. That way, no one will be at risk of being stabbed by crazy freaks like this maniac I’m currently subduin', or attacks from monsters who're just tryin' to protect their mates and those they care ‘bout, like me.”

 

The officer stared at Sans before surveying the whole area. Taking in the sight of the frozen woman holding the pocketknife, her intent clear as day, the man of the law nodded mutely.

 

The following events took a bit of time. After asking us to stay in an area where we were out of harm’s way and he could still see us but we could not hear him, he made a call. A few minutes later, several other police vehicles showed up and the first officer explained what had happened.

 

Surrounding the woman contained in the blue magic, the officer nodded to Sans who released his hold on the madwoman. Screaming, she lunged but was expertly evaded and put into a hold, the knife confiscated.

 

“Sally Funkleberg, you are under arrest for assault. You have the right to remain silent.”

 

After watching three of the officers escort the struggling and screeching woman into the back of a police cruiser, Sans approached me. Even though there were five other officers left, Sans didn’t care enough as he pulled me into a hug.

 

Resting my arms on his chest and my head on his shoulder, I grinned, closing my eyes and listening to the hum of his dimming magic and the content growl that emanated from his core.

 

“Thank you…”

 

He chuckled roughly, shaking his head. “Don’t. I nearly killed ‘er. I was so pissed.”

 

He sighed, pulling back to look at me. “Our link saved her damn life. You have no desire ta gain Justice through elimination of bad Souls. It’sa good thing that **you** became my mate because now there’ll be more balance ta the _Justice System_ , if ya can call it that.”

 

I grinned. “Heh, whatever. I’ll let you teach me about it later. Right now I need lots of cuddles and kisses.”

 

The skeleton snorted, burying his face in my hair. He spoke into my hair, but the words were muffled, which was most likely intended. I pat him on the head, whispering words of assurance.

 

“Hello miss, may I have a word with you?”

 

I turned to the first officer who had been on the scene. I nodded, clasping Sans hand.

 

“She’s not going anywhere without me, officer. Not after nearly bein' stabbed.”

 

The officer nodded in understanding. “I would appreciate it if all of you would join us actually.”

 

Turning to the monsters, Sans gave them a look. Nodding back to him, the king, former queen, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne approached. Staring up at the King of Monsters, the officer visibly gulped.

 

Asgore extended a hand, eyeing the officer carefully. “Howdy! It is very nice to meet you, Officer O'Brian.” 

 

I snickered as the Officer visibly relaxed, his hand brushing against his name tag. The man smiled back, taking the monster's paw and giving a solid shake, a sign of respect no doubt.  
  
A good sign; even with the upcoming struggles, everything would turn out okay. I was sure of it.


	24. TWENTY-THREE: The Pun Master Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns become a thing in the story. Title to be edited when I finish with updated version!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned how to do puns from reading other fans' Sans fan fiction! You guys are awesome!

T W E N T Y – T H R E E

THE PUN MASTER RETURNS  
  


Telling my parents that I had gotten pregnant while in the underground was nervewracking. The subject came up a week after we arrived. My birthparents now lived together in the comfy vacation home that my father’s family owned, a two story house that was separated from the city of Ebott by a small forest. It sat right at the edge of the ocean and was good distance from the base of Mount Ebott, perfect for long strolls or daily exercise.

 

The monsters were gradually exiting the mountain and creating homes in the forest, working together to create their civilization aboveground. The royal family had created a home at the base of the mountain. The only other monsters that had created homes nearer to my family’s home were the royal guards, Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys.

 

Papyrus didn’t want to intrude on his brother’s time with me, so he created a space not unlike his Snowdin house that stood near the royal family’s mansion-sized dwelling, which Frisk also occupied to keep him company. Their living situation was not the best, and it was easy for them to leave, knowing that they would be near the friends and family they were forced to leave two years ago. Toriel agreed to this seeing as she could live with her original family and still see her adopted daughter every day, which she did.   
  
  
There was a lot of catching up, which all parties were eager to take part in. Even my parents and I took part, wanting nothing more than to learn more about the pacifist side to Frisk's adventure. All parties agreed that learning the other side wasn't necessary. One thing that was news to the skeleton brothers was that Frisk had met their father, W.D. Gaster whom had vanished completely when the child had passed the barrier. Frisk could not say where the former Royal Scientist had went, but it seemed that they had vanished from this timeline, at least.

 

Undyne and Alphys lived in a more secluded, the house being blocked by rocks so they could have their space. Undyne set up an arena in the area behind the house that she used to spar with Papyrus, who became an official member of the Royal Guard upon getting to the surface. Alphys created a lab in the base of the mountain, her study of the rocks and soil among other things skyrocketing immediately so as to find what would be best for what use. A good amount of information popped up and it greatly aided the monsters in their building.

 

Sans and I originally lived with my parents since we did not have a house to ourselves. Every day, we would help our fellow monsters with the building. Thankfully, the initial planning was simple since all homes were created off the designs of the houses the residents had in the underground, the only difference being the materials used to build. The use of magic made building easy and at least twenty were done within the first three weeks, already completely filled with the belongings the monsters whom they were built for had brought from the underground.

 

The monsters who owned businesses were being inspected by government officials to figure out what standards to hold as well as other specifications like where they should build their businesses. Grillby's was the first to be successfully passed through, much to everyone's surprise. But it goes to show how the world is ready for this change.

   
  
  
  


Looking out the window, the city was out of view. That was calming for me, as I had had a bad experience in that place and it made my anxiety about breaching the subject of the addition to the family less nerve-wracking thanks to the beautiful view.  
  
  


“So, what did you want to talk about, Sweetheart?”

 

I turned to Sans, sitting next to me in the love seat. His arm was around me, but I was still shaking. Sans could feel my anxiety, my memories providing great anxiety. What if my parents weren’t as understanding as I thought? What if they got mad at Sans? What if they separated us and someone else took the baby away?

 

I was brought back to reality as my mate lifted me up and pulling me into his lap, leaning into me. Placing both his arms around me, he let his magic flow through me, leaking his confidence and support through our connection.

 

“Breathe…it’ll be okay.” He breathed into my ear.

 

I took a breath to show I heard him, long and deep breath before staring back at the worried duo across from us. Thinking it over, I decided the best thing to do was start at the beginning. I told them about the dare, about nearly dying from blood loss and being saved by Sans' magic, and about my time with the skeleton brothers. From there, Sans and I took turns explaining the story, filling in details if needed. When we got to the part that had been initial reasons for the discussion, I began to give a solo explanation.

 

“I got mad at Sans for keeping me in the house, in the underground, really, instead of trying to break the barrier to come back to you, Dad. I knew he was trying to protect me, being the stubborn Soul that he is, I get it.”

 

Sans shrugged briefly, wearing an expression that read, _Yeah, whatever, I **tried** to be the good guy._

 

I giggled. “Well, the next morning, I was mad at him and as payment for being bad, I pulled him to his room and pulled a twenty questions on him. I made sure he couldn’t skip any and he was truthful.”

 

Sans snorted. “How d’ya know I was bein' truthful?”

 

I glared at him briefly. “Because you can tell when a monster is lying. Their Souls give off a weird vibe.”

 

Sans eye sockets widened, blue creeping onto his skull. Giving him a sassy grin, I turned back to the audience.

 

“Anyways, during the twenty questions, I…asked about something…”

 

Sans snickered. “She wanted ta know why I _gut_ a visible stomach when I’mma skeleton. I'm actually not a skeleton, but a monster shaped like one, so....”

 

Now it was my turn to blush as swiveled around to glare at him again.

 

“No puns allowed in this discussion.”

 

He grinned largely, “Can’t promise that, Sweetheart! I haven’t _dished out_ enough puns in forever! I don’t have the _guts_ to continue down the path of the pun-less since my title as **pun master** took years of hard work!”

 

I groaned, “You mean years of laziness and annoying your precious, patient younger brother. And for the record, you already used the _gut_ one. You need new material.”

 

“What? Ya can’t _stomach_ any more of my puns? Really, so soon? But I’m just getting’ _warmed up_!”

 

Slapping my hand to my face, I groaned, “I’ve lost my _appetite_!”

 

Sans leaned back, chuckling. His shoulders bouncing as he laughed. Leaning forward, he grinned mischievously. “Ya seem a little _bitter_ right now, babe! Would ya rather I give ya somethin’ _sweet_ instead?”

 

“OH MY FLIPPING GOODNESS, SANS! STAHP!”

 

“No need ta give me the _cold_ shoulder, baby girl!”

 

Growling, I jabbed by elbow back. Sans grunted loudly before following up with a low chuckle.

 

“You done?”

 

The skeleton lifted a thumbs-up, rubbing the now-sore spot as his face scrunched in discomfort.

 

“Anyways, as I was saying, one thing led to another and we kinda became more intimate than expected.”

 

I turned to the bewildered and slightly amused audience. All amusement vanished as it clicked.

 

“Wait…are you having a baby?”

 

I nodded shyly. “I found out right before I destroyed the barrier that I’m…pregnant.”

 

I looked down, waiting for any sign of aggressiveness, whether it be a chair knocking backward or over or shouting.

 

“Oh, that’s wonderful! This will give us another chance at parenting.”

 

I looked up to my mother, shocked to find a genuine smile on her face. _Wait!_

 

“Are you only saying that to make it up to me?” I asked quietly.

 

She and my father looked at me, both wearing an identical mask of concern with a hint of pity. Both stood up and approached Sans and me, pulling both of us up and bringing us into a four-person group hug.

 

“We are not racist, Sweetie. We have Sans and the other monsters to thank for keeping you safe. The moment your dad told me about what happened, including the monsters taking care of you, I felt thankful and relieved. It is your choice who you wish to be with, how you want to live your life, as well as all the choices you make along the way. No matter what, from now on, we will be there to lend support in any way we can, provided it's not nonsensical.”

 

I turned to my dad. He nodded, in full agreement with his fiancé. Now that the woman who had torn him away from his true love was out of the picture and in the process of filling out the divorce papers, he could focus on his real family. The wedding was set in five months and they planned to go on a honeymoon on a cruise ship and then visit one of the islands out in the ocean.

 

“I do want to request one thing, though.” Will interjected, breaking my thoughts. I looked up, nodding worriedly.

 

“I know you have a special Soul bond, but I would like to dance with my little girl at her wedding. Do you think you can do me the honor of having a human wedding so that I can have that wish?”

 

The half-crazed giggle passed through my lips before turning into a full-blown laugh.

 

“Sure, Dad!” I turned to Sans who nodded. “That would be wonderful!”


	25. TWENTY-FOUR: Something We Didn't Know We Needed Until Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long title is long...originally called "The Baby is Coming!"
> 
> The original two-person family has grown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for IRL people named Matt (who is homosexual) and Jenn (my cousin who isn't homosexual, but is an amazing person) who helped me understand myself.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my other cousin, Alex who is homosexual, but is a beautiful lady who is an inspiration! Don't stop being awesome, all three of you!

T W E N T Y – F O U R

SOMETHING WE DIDN'T KNOW WE NEEDED UNTIL NOW

 

The wedding between Sans and me was set next year, after I had the baby and my parents were officially married for a good few months. During their wedding, many family members came, including my half-brother, a boy named Matthew whom I bonded with almost immediately. Unlike his father, whom I learned years ago had affair with his assistant, Matt was a lot more selfless.   
  
  
  
The boy had grown up in his father's shadow and broke away from the controlling businessman when it was discovered that he was gay. After that, the sixteen-year-old had run away from home with his boyfriend, Jonathan - a victim of the same abuse. Melissa had found them on the street and had instantly worked to get them help. Now twenty years old, the recently married couple worked a small but successful business designing and rebuilding cars.   
  
  
  
"So what does it feel like to change species, Sis? I mean, it must have been a big change!" The look in my half-brother's eyes was relieving after months of consistent glaring. Had I not known better, I'd think he was the product of both my parents. My brother and his husband were equally interested, but in a way that was on par with Papyrus.  
  
  
  
"It was strange, I'll give ya that. But imagine this; think of it like your relationship with Jon. Some people look down upon it, but it is so right to you that you aren't going to let others get in the way. That is what it felt like for me. I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't let what might happen later on get in the way of my happiness and what is right. The world is still changing, and it will take others a lot of time to adjust to that change."  
  
  
  
My brother and I had bonded on this subject of what felt right and what others saw as wrong. Almost right off the bat, we weren't half-siblings but true siblings. Soon enough, I was calling both Matt and Jon my brothers. And not long after that, both of them asked if they could call my father their own. It was something all three of them needed, and it brought the family closer than before. The boys loved the monsters, too. Undyne inspired them, Alphys' genius and willingness to work with them on developing better cars in the future created excitement, and Papyrus and Sans became like brothers. It was something that we all needed but did not know we did until now.  
  
  
  
  
  
During my parents' wedding, my belly had only been mildly visible. As the months passed, my belly expanded as the unborn child within continued to develop. It seemed I was close after seven months, but by Sans calculations, I was still some ways off. He predicted that the child would not be born until at least four more months had passed. When said time had come and gone, he and Alphys did some tests and finally deduced that the due date was approximately a month and a half away.

 

I groaned, the weight in my midsection making my back ache. Considering the child’s father had a fairly wide stature, I expected the baby to be big. However, the size of my abdomen was ridiculous. I had seen some mothers who had similar issues, but I knew mine was by far the greatest. I knew it partially had to do with my small stature. Sans was small compared to others, and I was smaller than him. 

 

Standing up, I made my way to the bathroom. I locked the door and gently sat down on the toilet, being careful not to jostle my belly too much. The child tended to respond if I moved around too much.

 

After finishing my business in the bathroom, I walked over to the window and sat on the couch that overlooked the water. It was still dark out, the vibrant moon visible and appearing to create luminous waves across the midnight sky. I sighed, watching the waves crash softly against the sandy beach. My gaze shifted to the far right, my parents’ home visible even in the dark.

 

Sans and the other monsters had built this house so that he and I could have a more personal place to live while still being close to everyone else. My brother and his husband had moved closer and now lived in the city of Ebott, only twenty minutes by car, or instant if using Sans teleportation magic.   
  
  
  
This was a cute house, the second floor high enough to see everything through the dome of glass. Alphys had created a shield that automatically lifted over the dome when the sun started to rise, shielding Sans and me from the blast of light when morning came.

 

I grinned as I watched the waves, almost entranced by the tranquil feeling that accompanied the mere sight of the push, pull and occasional crash of the salty water.   
  
  
I didn’t feel his presence until his arms wrapped around me and the weight shifted on the couch, the change resulting in me falling back. I looked up at Sans as he grinned down at me.

 

“What’s up?”

 

I grinned. “Well, clearly we’re both up now. I needed to pee, I was going to be back soon. I'm sorry if you got bonely without my presence after only five minutes.”

 

He chuckled, one hand rubbing soothing circles gently onto my rounded belly while the other reached around my waist and under to hold up a bit of the weight.

 

“I felt it when y’got up. Yer in a lot of pain, aren’tcha?”

 

“I’m fine. I get the feeling that the baby is physically gonna be a lot like his dad.”

 

 

Sans glared down at me, though his smile was still pressence, “You callin’ me **fat**?”

 

I shrugged. “It’s not…just that.”

 

Snort. “Oh? There’s more, huh?”

 

“Well, I mean, I’m pretty damn slim, all things considered. And you could easily surround me. However, I’m pretty sure you could also easily swallow me whole if you wanted.”

 

Another snort, louder this time. “I’m not lookin’ ta eat ya, babe! I may not be vegetarian, but I’m no cannibal either.”

 

I giggled, leaning into him.

 

“Mind expandin’ on what yer tryin’ ta say?” The playful glare turned dangerous.

 

My lips twitched. “Um…it’s just that you’re…rather wide.”

 

The seconds passed and then the room was suddenly filled with loud guffaws. I jumped as Sans fell backward, his laughter shaking his entire body.

 

“Oh hell! I was expectin’ somethin’ weird, but that…that was fuckin’ hilarious!”

 

I cringed, heat rising to my cheeks. “Okay, just hush up! You’ll wake the neighbors!”

 

He grinned, sitting up and pulling me back, rewrapping his arms around me in the same fashion as before. “I don’t doubt that, but laughter is a good form of _exercise_ , so I don’t care.” I rolled my eyes, but grinned.

 

Now calm, he gently lifted me up. Moving in front of me, placing the side of his skull against the bulge, using ears he didn’t physically have to listen. After a moment, he nodded.

 

“Soon. Definitely soon.”

 

He lifted up the nightgown I was wearing, grinning smugly when he noticed my lack of underwear. I glared down at him, pushing my thighs together, the hand of my tail adding extra coverage.

 

He grinned, ignoring my discomfort. Placing his phalanges to the bare skin of my inflated abdomen, he closed his eye sockets. Moving his hands to different areas, he focused. When he was done, he nodded, pushing the fabric of the nightgown back down.

 

“All good. The baby is healthy.”

 

“Do you know the gender?”

 

Sans slowly lifted his gaze, prepared to open his mouth, and then shut it, using his index finger and thumb to motion _my lips are sealed_.

 

I shrieked in dismay, “C’mon Sans! That is NOT fair!”

 

Sans giggled evilly in return. However, before he was given the chance to verbally response, I shrieked again. This time, however, it was followed by a pained groan.

 

Panicking, he held me close. “What? What is it, babe?”

 

I inhaled sharply. “It…it’s different. Oh hell! Oh shit! I think…it’s time!”

 

As if on cue, a stream of water trickled down between my legs.

 

“Shit! It is still a human-ish pregnancy!" I panted. "My water broke! Oh shit! Oh shit!" I looked at Sans, watching his glowing pupils expand.  
  
  
  
"The baby is coming, Sans!”


	26. TWENTY-FIVE: As Time Goes By and the World Continues to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the final chapter, and I have discontinued one-shots because I have moved on to better fics.

T W E N T Y – F I V E

AS TIME GOES BY AND THE WORLD CONTINUES TO CHANGE

 

The delivery was smooth and our baby was born without a hitch.

 

“Calibri…or Caleb...for short.” I gasped as I held my son for the first time. My breathing was gradually slowing after hours of labor. The baby definitely resembled his father, being a skeleton. He did, however, have the beginnings of hair, a beautiful mixture of blue, purple and silver. He also had ridges embedded in his skull, a product of his relation to Gaster, whom Sans told me briefly about. Later, it was discovered that he had blue glowing pupils.

 

Calibri was born at 6:00 in the morning exactly. Shortly after, the family trickled in, with friends shortly after. The baby received so much attention, something he enjoyed to the fullest.

 

Sans and I spent the following months learning a lot. Sans learned that he couldn’t be lazy anymore. If he wasn’t doing his job as the Judge of Monsters, with me by his side more than half the time, he was spending his time as a father.

 

Sans and I were officially married, by human law, the day Caleb turned six months old. We were the first of many waiting and future monster couples to do so - it was a big honor, actually. My dad got his wish, getting to dance with his daughter on her wedding day. Sans and I left the baby with my parents and had our honeymoon on a previously deserted island - now complete with a hut-like establishment and daily necessities - to avoid other tourists.  
  
  
  
Despite the tediousness of the job, there were definitely benefits to being the Judges of Monsters; we were paid quite a hefty amount by the government for solving crimes so heavily obscured of real evidence that only magic could find the truth.  
  
  
  
Over one hundred cases needed our help, and since the other monsters didn't necessarily have good jobs or jobs at all, it was good for the community because we could help out the citizens should they need the money and were willing to work for us to get it, which, for monsters, they were always willing.  
  
  
  
Needless to say, the monster community thrived. Even with the lack of compliance to hire from humans, the jobs in the monster community alone were enough to keep everyone going.  
  
  
  


 

It felt weird having the silver ring of my left hand, but as time passed, it became a symbol of hope for the future. An example of the seemingly impossible bond of two different species.

 

After two years, Calibri was no longer an only child. Gigi, who was hardly skeletal but had similar indents from Gaster as her older brother, was a giggling ball of energy and excitement. It was like she constantly tested her older brother to see how long he could last with her boundless energy, a trait that no doubt lived within the children's Uncle Papyrus. While Calibri was smart and had his father’s wit, Gigi was always full of life and had an enormous curiosity for everything. But like her mother, she believed in rightness and equality, even among herself and her peers. If she got something, rest assured everyone else should have it, too, provided they earned it.

 

When our youngest child, Courier, also named Cory, was born in another two years, it was a joy to watch the three interact. Cory was just a curious as his sister, but was shy just like I had been when I was little. He loved puzzles and learned at a faster pace than most. Like his brother, he was given a lot of his father’s looks, but slim like me. Like his siblings, he also had Gaster’s indents, a trait that we expected, all things considered. It seemed Gaster was watching from somewhere in the void, wherever he was.

 

Life was fun, challenging, and ever-changing. The time came when monster children were accepted into schools with human children, mixing the lot of them in the hopes that they would grow to accept one another. A lot of parents expected various problems to occur, but as long as the faculty remained attentive whenever the children were in their care, progress was expected to continue.  
  
  
  
However, some sayings hold true; you cannot teach an old dog a new trick. Set in the ways of the past, some people just won't accept change. With that kind of attitude, one can only expect that those kinds of people will teach the same to the next generation, poisoning their minds as well.

 

 

 

Caleb turned, watching out of the corner of his eye socket as a group of boys sauntered over to his sister, her blue pigtails visible beyond the door of the opened locker. The eleven-year-old waited, standing by should his little sister need his assistance. Looking quickly at the time, he calculated their brother was already in class.

 

Gigi stepped away from her locker just as the group of boys arrived at her side. From where he stood, Calibri couldn’t hear a word. The boys started talking and slowly, his sister’s silver-rimmed blue pupils growing and shrinking in time with her expression as it twisted from content to irritated. After an unheard retort, she turned and walked to her next class.

 

Upon seeing the boys’ expression, Caleb tensed. He knew whatever she had said pissed the leader enough and the group would be on the hunt for revenge when the chance came. Grimacing to himself, Caleb finished getting his things and headed to his class.

 

 

 

Caleb’s class ended later than the others. Cursing his teacher under his breath, he headed outside with his bagged lunch. What he saw as he exited the building triggered his magic, his gaze turning fiery and an unsettling air forming around him. Like his father, Caleb was protective of those he cared about. However, he was not lazy like Sans; he never waited to act. Thankfully, he often waited enough to think things through. The only time he acted without thought occurred when his family was physically attacked.

 

Cory laid on the ground, shivering, his hand to his cheek. Gigi stood protectively over him as she hissed up at the boys she had been confronted by earlier that day. As the oldest brother quickened his pace, he caught the conversation.

 

“…you jerks should know better! It’s not our fault your parents didn’t give you money for a better lunch! Give my brother that back! He **earned** it after acing his science test!”

 

The boys laughed, waving the cash above their heads.

 

“You idiot! In this world, the only way to get anything is to take it from the weak! Monsters are below humans! We could squish you like bugs!”

 

The other boys laughed at their leader’s words and they continue to surround the two monster children. However, the leader's laughter suddenly turned into a girlish scream as he was lifted into the air by an magical force, his body surrounded by a blue glow.

 

“Oh, _yeah_! You’re _soooo_ tough!” Caleb drawled sarcastically as he continued to lift the child higher and higher. “If you’re so fuckin' sure of that, prove it! Or are you all bark no bite, ya little **shit**!”

 

“CALIBRI!”

 

Turning around, the teacher in charge of recess sauntered over. Fifty years old at least, lumpy, and wrinkly, she was a miserable fool stuck in the dark ages. 

 

“PUT HIM DOWN NOW!”

 

Calibri glared up at the grotesque teacher who finished waddling her way over.

 

“Sure, as soon as he gives my bro back his money and his gang shoves the hell away from my family!”

 

The teacher glared down at the monster.

 

“I didn’t see his take the money from your brother! Put him down and leave the poor boy alone!”

 

Gigi screamed in dismay, getting up to defend her brothers. However, Caleb flung out his free hand to stop her.

 

“Lady, I know how you work. You don't give a damn about monsters. In fact, you hate because we're obviously better than a wrinkly old hag like you."   
  
  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU-!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up! Honestly, do you know who our parents are?”

 

The teacher, now red-faced instead of gray, scoffed. “No, and I don’t care.”

 

Caleb grinned, letting his expression and his following words become soaked with malice and twisted into that of something you should only see in your nightmares.

 

“You should, you old hag! My dad is the Judge of Monsters, and my mom has the powers of the Judge since she’s his Mate. Since these assholes are messing with me, a monster, my parents have every right to pass Judgement on them and their families. And since you’re in the damn way, my dad and mom, both very protective of their family, can pass Judgement on you and do quite a bit of damage. You don’t want to fucking mess with monster magic. If you try, I guarantee..." The grin stretched, nearly curling on his cheek.  
  
  


#### "...y o u w i l l h a v e a **B A D T I M E**."

 

 

 

The skeleton siblings sat on the curb. Cory kept checking his pocket for the cash that had originally been stolen, sighing in relief when he felt it.

 

“Cory, bro, chill! It’s gonna be okay!” Calibri patted his little brother’s back, nearly startling the younger skeleton.

 

Cory huffed, slumping forward pitifully. “Sorry Brother, I just feel stupid.” He smiled sadly. "You sounded almost exactly like Dad. Why can't I do that? Why am I so weak?"

 

Gigi reached around and flicked her younger brother’s head. “Shuddup, Cory! Yer not weak! You’re a smarty-pants! You’re smarter than everyone else in your grade, and considering you’re in the grade before me, that’s saying something.”

 

Caleb nodded. “She’s right. We all have our strengths. I’m the oldest, so it’s my job to protect you two...at least until you're older. I'm the one with the most intellect, but you guys also give me the courage to be the best big bro I can be. I wouldn't be a good bro without you guys!”

 

Gigi grinned. “Yeah, but remember! It’s my job to keep the two of you dorks happy! You even think of quitting and I’ll kick yer butt to the moon!”

 

Caleb snorted, watching as his brother’s lip twitched up into a shy smile.

 

“And Courier, you’re the wise one! Your intelligence on the various subjects of the world are through the roof! You could probably be on par with Aunt Alphys when you're twenty.”

 

"At least you know the difference between intelligence and intellect!" Cory grinned as Caleb snorted, enveloping his siblings in a hug, which they gladly returned.

 

 

_HONK! HONK!_

 

 

Looking up, the siblings saw a familiar car. I was waving at them, Sans lazy salute visible from the passenger’s seat.

 

“C’mon kiddos! Hop in!”

 

As soon as the kids were loaded into the vehicle, Caleb told us everything.

 

“Yep, that lady is gettin’ **Dunked On**!”

 

“Sans!”

 

“Don’t lecture me about it, babe! It’s happening! I'm sick of this crap!”

 

I pinched him, a universal sign for ' _watch your language around the kids'_. It didn't matter because Calibri cursed just as much now. He shrugged it off, looking away, out the passenger window.  
  
  
  
Facing the road, I sighed irritably. “Let’s have a nice drive to grandma and grandpa!”

 

On the drive over, I let the memories of the past flash before me. Reasoning with the government could have been a lot harder, all things considered. But considering they could feel a monster’s Intent, much to our relief, the good people who were officials were able to sway most, if not all, of those who were on _the dark side_ , as we dubbed them behind closed doors. Letting Sans see all the _Star Wars_  movies might have been a bit of a mistake.

 

Sans and I fulfilled our role as the Judges of Monsters, which extended to assaults and other violations against monsters. A few years later, the government let us help with general human crimes, most of it being detective work that human officials could not crack. Together, we were fair and we showed the people we could be trusted. Over a decade had passed and progress was still ongoing. But life continued to move forward and the world was becoming more receptive to monsters.

  
  
As we approached the familiar house on the beach and were greeted by the waving couple on the doorstep, I turned to Sans. “Life has really changed since I first fell into the underground, hasn’t it, Sans?”

 

He nodded, grinning adoringly at me before swiveling a bit to glance back at the kids, now rushing up to their grandparents' embrace. It was a true sign that monsters and humans could live happily together.  
  
  
  
“I wouldn’t change too much at this point, honestly.” He said, turning back to kiss my cheek, grinning affectionately and a bit cheekily.

 

“I know _you_ wouldn’t. But, I kinda wonder what would have happened if I hadn't went and jumped into the underground. Would you have gotten out? Would you be here today? I just wonder what would have happened....”  
  


**THE FINALE**  
** A NEW SANS-SATION **

* * *

 

 

  
  
_Within a darkness never seen by those that live within the boundaries of time and space, a force that had been sleeping ...awakens for the first time_  
  
Eyes alight, bulbous black encasing a glowing set of lavender light~  
Cracks adorn a white-lilac face, as if made of porcelain~  
Waving midnight lock, thick and flowing~  
Human-like, but so broken~  
Pieces gone forever~  
  
:Then suddenly, a whisper on her lips  
  
  


_"...well then, Rae...I guess it is my turn..."_

_Awoken by the voice from an alternate timeline, Esheye Cracks smiled and looked around the void for the first time in over one hundred years. She felt his presence, but ignored it as she began to work._ _Opening a window in the void, the cracked woman set her eyes on the group of people on the other side who were currently taking in the sight of the rising sun for what could be assumed as the first time. However, that was not the case, she knew. She felt the demon in the void as it scurried toward the exit, ready to play it's game all over again. Esheye scowled, her eyes refocusing, now only on what appeared to be a skeleton in a blue hoodie, gym shorts, and blue sneakers._  
  


_"I'm sorry, Sans. For you, this isn't over yet."_  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys! You are awesome! More coming soon! You can also read the story on DeviantArt. 
> 
> My DeviantArt: http://rtnightmare.deviantart.com
> 
> I have a Tumblr account for this story:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-skelerae
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rtnightmare is my main account, if you wish to follow.


End file.
